What else ?
by Xeres Malfoy
Summary: OS spécial Noël ! A l'approche de leur dernier Noël à Poudlard, Malfoy fait vivre un véritable enfer à Hermione. Et s'il y avait autre chose derrière les mauvais coups et les railleries incessantes ? Difficile à croire et pourtant…


**All I Want For Christmas Is…**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : C'est bien connu, à Noël tombe la neige mais également toutes les inhibitions. Voyez par exemple les dérapages classiques des repas de fin d'années en entreprise… Ajoutez à cela une idée farfelue que j'ai eue en étendant mon linge (si, si, vous allez comprendre) et une envie folle d'écrire un truc pas du tout sérieux pour me faire décompresser de cette fin d'année très chargée… Bref, 35 pages de délire cosmique qui j'espère vous feront rire !**

**J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewé mon précédent OS : swetty-girl-35, Manel, romeo'stomboy, Stiitch, MissLilly, Laurave, M, Lh42, Babar, RoseWeasley98, sarahblue1, Pluwy, Kim, MELHANN, Sissi-Gina, nimyr, Auriane, 17Harry, Gratt'papier, aurian04, JazzyO, Petitestef, Marianne, Anne, AydenQuileute, MayW, Little-Library, fantasia-49, Lucky-my, Niki2906, Gaga-Ella, AS-Black, julia05, Lune-Bleue22, HermioneBIS, bonniechons, delphes, Ohayo1234, nina, Diabolic Queen, Goutte-de-Mer, Pauline C-n Malefoy, Etoilemment, carowolf, Capucine-Rosa, bellimia, MissDasey, Alaska66, yumeriku, AccioxPotter, Piitchoun, MissMalfoyFelton, ocefandedramione, BewitchingWords, cs1528, Bb, dragoloveblog, Gouline971, okami shiroi, lizandra, MellifluousCascade, melaniewouters73, TheArrowGirl, Terrible Person, Vifdor1goth, Camille, coralinegls, Acide'Nette, Baie Noire.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Non… non… non… pas celui-là… non plus… »

Perchée à environ un mètre cinquante du sol, Hermione Granger, brillante élève de septième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, passait en revue les tranches des livres de la section Herbologie de la bibliothèque. Agrippant les barreaux de l'échelle comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle se pencha en avant pour observer le livre situé tout au bout de l'étagère.

« Mince, celui que je cherche doit être encore au-dessus », gémit-elle en levant la tête vers les rayonnages supérieurs.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Hermione Granger détestait par-dessus tout, c'était l'altitude. Que ce soit en balai, sur un escabeau ou tout simplement sur un pont au-dessus d'une rivière, elle n'était pas tranquille. Et le moindre petit regard en direction du sol lui donnait le vertige. Et se déplacer en hauteur, comme par exemple monter et descendre une échelle, n'en parlons pas. Elle tourna la tête et dévisagea son ami Ron Weasley, lequel semblait d'humeur assez peu courtoise. Et pour cause : elle avait insisté pour passer prendre ce fichu bouquin AVANT d'aller déjeuner. Une véritable torture pour ce ventre sur pattes.

« Ron, tu veux bien tenir l'échelle ? Il faut que je monte un peu plus haut », le pria-t-elle avant de monter péniblement trois échelons de plus. Ron leva les yeux au ciel et s'adossant aux étagères, posa une main molle sur le côté de l'échelle, près des pieds d'Hermione.

« Tu tiens bien, hein ? », fit celle-ci d'une voix peu assurée, tandis que Ron rétorquait par un « ouais, ouais » peu convaincant tout en consultant sa montre.

Les doigts de la Gryffondor serraient l'échelle de plus belle et elle avança une main hésitante pour attraper le rebord de l'étagère et se redresser.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu n'utilises pas la magie ? », fit la voix agacée de Ron en contrebas. « Ça irait autrement plus vite… »

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Parce que je ne me rappelle plus du titre ni de la référence, Ron ! », s'emporta-t-elle. Cela faisait au moins dix fois qu'il posait la question et dix fois qu'elle lui donnait la même réponse. « Je l'ai lu en deuxième année, je me souviens juste qu'il y avait une salamandre dessinée sur la tranche. Et je ne vais pas faire descendre l'intégralité des livres des dernières étagères par terre, Madame Pince me tuerait sur place… », ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

Un gargouillis abdominal résonna dans l'allée et Ron maugréa quelque chose dans sa barbe.

« Ron, s'il te plaît, un peu de patience, je suis sûre qu'il est par ici », fit-elle en reprenant sa recherche.

« Bon, t'as gagné, descends de là, je vais te le trouver ton fichu bouquin », s'impatienta le roux en lui faisant signe de descendre.

Hermione descendit son pied droit d'un petit échelon, prête à descendre le gauche. C'est alors que la voix de Dean Thomas s'éleva dans l'allée centrale de la bibliothèque.

« Bah alors, vieux », s'étonna-t-il en voyant Ron trépigner en bas de l'échelle. « T'es pas déjà dans la Grande Salle ? Y'a des frites en plus, à midi. »

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent et il fusilla Hermione du regard. Il lui était viscéralement impossible de résister à l'appel des frites.

« Tu sais quoi, Hermione ? », fit-il en s'écartant vivement de l'échelle. « Je ne tiens rien du tout depuis tout à l'heure. Tu t'en sors très bien toute seule. »

Hermione se raidit et baissa aussitôt les yeux en direction de Ron, qui effectivement n'avait plus la main sur les barreaux.

« Pourquoi tu as lâché ? », paniqua-t-elle en se tenant aussitôt à l'une des étagères.

« Ecoute… », reprit Ron en reculant. « Si je ne mange pas bientôt, je vais faire une crise d'hypoglaucome… »

« Glycémie », corrigea Dean à voix basse. « C'est hypo_glycémie_. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, Ron ! », le réprimanda Hermione, une pointe de panique dans la voix. « Tu ne vas pas faire une crise d'hypoglycémie juste parce que tu vas aller manger trois quarts d'heure plus tard que d'habitude ! »

« Bon, peut-être pas », admit le rouquin en tendant un index devant lui. « Mais Hermione… il est temps que tu affrontes tes peurs. Comme une adulte. Fais-moi confiance, tu me remercieras plus tard. »

Et sans attendre, il tourna les talons et remonta l'allée en direction de la sortie.

« Ron ! _Ron_ ! », siffla Hermione, toujours perchée sur son échelle. Mais Ronald Weasley était déjà loin. Et comme le constata Hermione en baissant de nouveau les yeux, Dean avait également pris la poudre d'escampette. _Les sales cafards…_, gémit-elle intérieurement._ Si je retrouve cet imbécile, je le plonge dans une baignoire pleine d'araignées et on verra s'il les affronte, lui, ses peurs…_

Poussant un soupir nerveux, elle regarda autour d'elle mais la bibliothèque était quasiment déserte et appeler à l'aide comme une princesse en détresse n'était _pas_ une option envisageable._ Bon, prenons les problèmes dans l'ordre. D'abord, trouver ce fichu bouquin… pour le reste, on verra en temps voulu._

Prenant une grande inspiration, Hermione re-grimpa un barreau supplémentaire et commença l'inspection de la dernière étagère, les doigts crispés sur le bois. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Le grimoire qu'elle cherchait, sa salamandre peinte sur la tranche, la narguait depuis son perchoir. _Si seulement cet imbécile de Dean n'était pas arrivé avec ses fichues frites…_, geignit-elle en grimaçant. Tendant le bras avec une lenteur calculée, elle saisit le livre et tira dessus pour le faire glisser hors de l'étagère. Elle y parvenait enfin lorsqu'une voix traînante, narquoise et ô combien familière, faillit la faire mourir de peur.

« Alors, les gars, on prend les paris ? Coton tout moche ou dentelle sexy ? »

Un concert de rires gras accompagna aussitôt la question de Draco Malfoy et Hermione, serrant son livre chèrement acquis entre elle et l'échelle, baissa le nez vers le blond et sa bande. _Coton ou dentelle ? Mais de quoi est-ce qu'ils- oh._

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Hermione. De là où ils étaient, c'est-à-dire au niveau du sol, Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe, n'avaient qu'à effectuer un ou deux pas de plus et à lever les yeux pour découvrir ce qui se cachait sous sa jupe d'uniforme, bien que celle-ci lui arrive largement en-_dessous_ des genoux, comme l'exigeait le règlement.

« Tu délires, vieux », ironisa Blaise en désignant Hermione du doigt. « C'est Granger. On parle même plus de culotte à ce niveau, c'est carrément de la ceinture de chasteté. Avec les clous, le grillage et tout le bazar. »

Nouveaux rires des Serpentards.

« Vous êtes vraiment trop cons », maugréa Hermione en coinçant vivement sa jupe entre ses cuisses.

« Oh, c'est bon, Granger, si on ne peut plus rigoler… », reprit Blaise en secouant la tête. « Allez, les gars, on y va… »

Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle se détournèrent en ricanant et disparurent derrière les rayonnages voisins. Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'apprêtait à entamer une périlleuse descente lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Malfoy était toujours là et l'observait, les yeux plissés et un sourire idiot plaqué sur les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Malfoy ? Va donc rejoindre les Prix Nobels qui te servent d'amis et fiche-moi la paix », marmonna Hermione, qui n'osait pas faire un geste tant que le blond serait dans les parages. Qui savait ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête au moment où il comprendrait qu'elle avait peur de descendre sans aide ?

« Toi, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? », demanda-t-il de son insupportable voix traînante. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et haussa un sourcil, comme pour lui indiquer qu'il avait tout son temps. « Allez, Granger. Descends. »

Pinçant les lèvres et maudissant intérieurement Ron, Dean et Malfoy lui-même jusqu'à la dixième génération, Hermione tenta de descendre un barreau. Au même moment, Malfoy fit un grand pas en avant. La Gryffondor se figea. _Pourquoi il a fait ça ?_, hurla-t-elle en son for intérieur. Le sourire de Malfoy, quant à lui, s'était agrandi, laissant apparaître ses dents blanches entre ses lèvres pâles. _Le sale petit… gnnnn !_

Collant son torse contre l'échelle pour empêcher le livre de tomber, Hermione tâta d'une main hésitante la couture de sa jupe au niveau de la hanche, mais sa baguette ne s'y trouvait pas. Le long morceau de bois était sagement rangé dans son sac à dos… à terre. _Zut !_

« Donne-moi ton bouquin, il a l'air de t'encombrer », fit Malfoy, dont les yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes à peine visibles. Il tendit le bras pour l'inciter à obtempérer mais comme elle ne bougeait pas, il fit mine d'avancer encore un peu.

« Reste où tu es ! », siffla Hermione, qui n'avait pas oublié les remarques initiales sur ses sous-vêtements. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il s'agissait là d'un stratagème de Malfoy pour certainement gagner un pari obscur ou se vanter d'avoir levé le mystère de la ceinture de chasteté d'Hermione Granger. Et il en était hors de question.

Malfoy laissa échapper un petit rire, pareil au sifflement d'un serpent. Toutefois, il n'approcha pas plus mais agita de nouveau la main en direction du grimoire d'Hermione.

Le cerveau de la Gryffondor se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse. _Bon, résumons la situation. J'ai un bouquin dans une main, l'autre sur l'échelle et il faut que je descende tout en faisant attention à ne pas laisser à ce sale serpent de malheur une occasion de glisser un œil sous ma jupe. Si je refuse son aide, il va rester planté là jusqu'à ce que je sois descendue, j'en suis certaine. Si je lui donne le bouquin, je pourrai descendre tout en conservant ma dignité, mais le problème c'est qu'il considèrera certainement que je lui suis redevable… et ça va me retomber dessus._ En bas, Malfoy ne la quittait pas des yeux, comme s'il ne manquait pas une seule miette du combat interne qui se livrait à cet instant dans la cervelle de la jeune fille.

« Incroyable », commenta-t-il en secouant la tête. « Hermione Granger a peur d'une vilaine échelle. Quand je vais raconter ça aux- ouch ! »

Prenant soudain sa décision, Hermione lui jeta de toutes ses forces le grimoire dessus et profita de l'instant de confusion pour descendre précipitamment l'ensemble des échelons. Le souffle court et parcourue de sueurs froides, Hermione s'éloigna le plus possible de l'échelle démoniaque et tenta de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. _Je l'ai fait… Merlin, je l'ai fait… Ron, je vais te tuer…_

Elle tremblait encore lorsqu'elle se souvint de la présence indésirable du Serpentard. Celui-ci tenait le livre dans ses mains et la regardait avec une expression narquoise. Rassemblant le peu d'amour-propre qu'il lui restait, Hermione se redressa et tenta d'afficher un air sévère. « Voilà euh… je peux avoir mon livre, maintenant ? »

Malfoy le lui tendit sans rien dire et elle tirait dessus lorsqu'elle sentit une résistance. Le blond ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Elle prit le grimoire à deux mains mais il l'imita, l'empêchant de s'en saisir entièrement.

« Mais quoi encore ? », s'énerva-t-elle en tapant du pied. Elle avait eu sa dose d'imbéciles pour la journée.

« Tu n'as pas dit le mot magique… », souffla Malfoy d'un air désapprobateur.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? », cracha Hermione en le dévisageant. Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Non, il ne se fichait pas du tout d'elle. La brunette soupira et ferma brièvement les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Malfoy était toujours planté là, à attendre qu'elle le remercie. « C'est bon… Merci… », maugréa-t-elle, et comme par magie, elle sentit les mains de Malfoy lâcher le grimoire. Aussitôt, elle se détourna et se pencha pour ramasser son sac par terre. Objectif suivant : mettre autant de distance que possible entre elle et ce maudit aristo peroxydé.

« Je parie que tu n'en as pas une seule… », railla Malfoy en reculant vers l'allée centrale. Elle leva le nez dans sa direction et fronça les sourcils.

« Pas une seule quoi ? », aboya-t-elle avant de se rappeler qu'elle se trouvait à la bibliothèque et que le respect du silence était de mise. Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent de nouveau et il haussa les épaules, comme si la réponse était évidente.

« Une en dentelle, Granger… quoi d'autre ? », acheva-t-il avant de fourrer les mains dans ses poches et de disparaître au coin de l'allée.

Hermione resta immobile quelques secondes, bouche bée. _Espèce de sale… _« Raaah, il m'énerve ! », gronda-t-elle tout haut avant de quitter à son tour la bibliothèque.

Les bras serrés autour de son grimoire, Hermione descendit dans la Grande Salle tout en ruminant griefs, insultes et envies de meurtre. C'est passablement énervée qu'elle s'assit enfin à la table des Gryffondors, le plus loin possible de Ron qui s'empiffrait et juste à côté de Ginny, qui mangeait en face de Luna Lovegood. Bien qu'élève de Serdaigle, Luna s'invitait très régulièrement à la table des lions, ce qui ne les dérangeait pas outre mesure. Et surtout pas Neville Londubat, qui ne manquait jamais de lui faire un compliment quelconque sur son apparence, ses boucles d'oreille en forme de carottes ou ses chaussures bariolées et dépareillées.

« Ah, te voilà ! », s'écria Ginny, tandis que la brunette glissait ses jambes sous la table en soupirant. « Tu as trouvé ton bouquin ? »

« Comment tu sais que… ? », commença Hermione avant de comprendre. « Je vois. Ron a rameuté la galerie en hurlant à tout le monde que je l'avais empêché d'aller manger pour un livre ? »

En face d'elles, Luna esquissa un petit sourire désolé. A côté de la Serdaigle, Neville arbora une expression faussement désapprobatrice et secoua la tête gravement.

« Voyons, Hermione. Lui faire ça le jour des frites… Quelle espèce de monstre es-tu ? », ironisa le jeune homme tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel. Elle avança la main en direction du pichet de jus de citrouille et son regard se posa brièvement sur les portes de la Grande Salle, par lesquelles entraient Malfoy et sa bande. La brunette plissa les yeux et grogna.

« Les mecs, quelle plaie ! », grommela-t-elle avant de tourner un regard désolé en direction du voisin de Luna. « Enfin, je dis pas ça pour toi, Neville. »

« Je suis sûre que Neville le sait », rétorqua Ginny avec un sourire railleur. « En revanche, je suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi tu as dit 'les mecs' au lieu de seulement 'Ron, quelle plaie'. Parle, c'est un ordre. »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Ce n'est rien… », soupira-t-elle. « D'autres imbéciles congénitaux qui m'ont cherché des noises à la bibliothèque. Vraiment rien d'intéressant. »

Un soupir théâtral et extrêmement bruyant fit tourner les têtes de Neville, Luna, Hermione et Ginny. Lavande Brown, dont les oreilles extrêmement fines semblaient détecter le potin à un bon kilomètre à la ronde, approcha du petit groupe et s'installa sans aucune gêne à côté d'Hermione, qui la dévisagea avec curiosité.

« Laisse-moi te rencarder sur un truc, Hermione », fit Lavande sur un ton odieusement condescendant. « Ton rayon, c'est les vieux bouquins. Le mien, c'est la gent masculine. Alors ouvre grand tes oreilles et apprends. Très souvent, quand un garçon cherche sans arrêt à faire enrager une fille, ce n'est pas parce qu'il la déteste, mais parce que… ? » Lavande haussa les sourcils, faisant un signe de la main pour les inciter à terminer sa phrase.

Les quatre autres la regardèrent, circonspects, sans aucune intention d'ouvrir la bouche. Lavande roula des yeux et reprit.

« … parce qu'il veut attirer son attention ! », acheva-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. « C'est une espèce de phase chez le garçon : à la maternelle, ça soulève les jupes, au primaire ça tire les couettes… à Poudlard, ça balance des vannes. »

Luna tourna son visage pâle et innocent en direction de Neville, et fit remarquer d'une voix légère : « Tu n'as jamais soulevé ma jupe, Neville… »

Neville vira au rouge pivoine, tandis que Lavande, Ginny et Hermione regardaient Luna avec de grands yeux. Un jour, promis, ils apprendraient à cette fille à ne plus dire des choses aussi bizarres. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

« Bref… », reprit Lavande en détachant son regard scandalisé de l'expression méditative de Luna Lovegood. « Tout ça pour dire que ces types qui te cherchent des noises, comme tu dis… sont certainement intéressés par toi », acheva-t-elle avec une expression dubitative. Tellement dubitative qu'Hermione en fut presque vexée. Comme si cela semblait impossible que quiconque s'intéresse à elle pour autre chose que de l'aide aux devoirs.

Ginny fusilla Lavande du regard et reporta son attention sur Hermione. « C'était qui ? »

Hermione esquissa une grimace. « Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle. »

Un silence gêné s'abattit autour de la table et Lavande se releva lentement. « Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Eux, ils te détestent vraiment », fit-elle en s'éloignant.

Ginny se retourna sur son siège pour la regarder partir. « Super, merci Lavande ! La prochaine fois qu'on n'a encore _pas besoin_ de toi, on t'appelle ! », cracha-t-elle, furieuse. « Quelle pimbêche, celle-là. » La rouquine sentit un mouvement à sa droite et se retourna. Hermione se levait de table, le visage fermé. « Où tu vas ? »

« Je vais prendre l'air », répondit Hermione en rassemblant ses affaires.

« Mais tu n'as rien mangé ! », protesta Ginny en la suivant des yeux.

« Pas faim ! »

Les trois autres la regardèrent s'éloigner, la mine sombre.

« Cet enfoiré de Malfoy, si je le tenais », maugréa Neville, d'un air préoccupé.

« Et si Lavande avait raison ? », demanda Luna de sa petite voix songeuse. « S'il était amoureux d'Hermione ? »

Ginny et Neville lui jetèrent des regards circonspects. « Non, Luna », répondit Ginny en soupirant. « Malfoy est juste un pauvre type. Parfois, je me demande même s'il n'a pas été créé par un groupuscule de Nargoles démoniaques dans le seul but de nous emmerder… »

« C'est effectivement une possibilité… », conclut Luna en avalant rêveusement une frite.

~o~

Après le déjeuner, Hermione pensait véritablement avoir touché le fond en entrant dans la salle de Potions. Non seulement Rogue semblait à peu près aussi bien luné qu'une mégère ménopausée, mais en plus elle s'apprêtait à passer trois heures de travaux pratiques dans l'ambiance étouffante du cachot. Avec les Serpentards.

Mais le destin lui tendit une pelle et elle comprit qu'elle allait devoir creuser, creuser, creuser, pour finalement atteindre un niveau de malchance abyssal… lorsque Rogue annonça de sa voix rocailleuse qu'elle effectuerait le TP en binôme avec Blaise Zabini. Rassemblant le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, elle prit ses affaires et alla s'asseoir à gauche de Blaise, qui lui jeta un regard narquois. Sur la même rangée et à la gauche d'Hermione, se trouvaient Théodore Nott et Parvati Patil. Hermione n'avait pas vraiment d'opinion en ce qui concernait Nott. Certes, il était un Serpentard mais elle ne le connaissait pour ainsi dire pas, si ce n'était qu'il s'agissait d'un élève sérieux, peu enclin à participer aux frasques de la bande à Malfoy. Elle n'avait donc pas vraiment de souci à se faire de ce côté-là. En revanche, Blaise à sa droite et (misère) Draco Malfoy derrière elle, en binôme avec Vincent Crabbe, c'était une autre paire de manches.

Bien décidée à n'adresser la parole ni à l'un ni aux autres, Hermione s'assit bien droite sur sa chaise et regarda obstinément devant elle. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Blaise se retourner et adresser un regard sarcastique à son voisin de derrière mais ne dit rien. Elle comptait superbement les ignorer tout du long, quitte à devoir préparer la potion du jour toute seule.

« Ouvrez vos livres page 107 », aboya Rogue en pointant sa baguette pour y tracer le nom de la potion qu'ils prépareraient aujourd'hui. « Véritasérum. »

Hermione regarda fixement Rogue et fronça les sourcils. Se redressant sur son tabouret, elle leva le doigt en l'air, attendant que le professeur lui donne la parole. Celui-ci la regarda longuement. Le dilemme était de taille : lui donner la parole tout de suite pour en finir, au risque de l'entendre déblatérer éternellement sur un détail insignifiant dont tout le monde se fichait, ou la laisser le doigt levé, sachant pertinemment qu'elle finirait par l'ouvrir à un moment ou l'autre. Mais au moins, si elle parlait sans y être invitée, il pourrait lui retirer des points. Maigre consolation. L'agacement surpassa cependant sa cruauté et la vision de ce doigt brandi en l'air lui devint insupportable au bout de seulement neuf secondes et demi. « Oui, Miss Granger », grommela-t-il, tandis que derrière elle, Malfoy levait les yeux au ciel (à l'instar d'une bonne moitié de la classe).

« Monsieur, le Véritasérum nécessite un mois de préparation, avec l'ajout d'ingrédients toutes les semaines ! », fit-elle remarquer.

Cette fois l'ensemble des élèves ou presque écarquilla les yeux en poussant des « hein ? » catastrophés.

« Je le sais, Miss Granger, c'est une potion que j'ai souvent été amené à préparer », se délecta Rogue d'une voix suave.

« Mais professeur, la semaine prochaine, c'est Noël ! », protesta Seamus sans lever le doigt.

« Finnegan, 5 points en moins pour avoir parlé sans autorisation », aboya Rogue avant de sourire devant les visages scandalisés de ses élèves. « Vous verrez, Poudlard, c'est ravissant à cette période de l'année. »

Un concert de protestations s'éleva dans la salle et Rogue dut taper du poing sur son bureau pour ramener le silence, en vain. Le tumulte s'intensifiait. Hermione fusillait le maître des Potions du regard lorsqu'elle sentit un doigt s'enfoncer douloureusement et répétitivement dans ses côtes, par derrière. Se retournant, elle vit que Malfoy lui adressait un sourire carnassier. « Tu vois, Granger ? Rogue ne le sait pas mais… il vient de faire de ce Noël le plus beau de toute ma vie. Et le plus infernal de la tienne. »

Un gémissement de désespoir s'échappa d'entre les lèvres d'Hermione et elle entendit Malfoy, Crabbe et Zabini ricaner autour d'elle. « Tu voudrais pas me lâcher cinq minutes, Malfoy ? Cinq heures ? Cinq jours ? Cinq _siècles_ ? »

« Pas tant que tu n'auras pas admis être une insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout, rat de bibliothèque… »

« Très bien, s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir ! Je suis une insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout, un rat de bibliothèque », répéta Hermione, à bout de nerfs.

« …qui porte des vieilles culottes de grand-mère », acheva Malfoy, tout en attrapant nonchalamment une plume pour griffonner avec.

« …qui porte… » Hermione se tut subitement, rose de colère. « Encore cette histoire de culotte ? Mais c'est du fétichisme ! »

« Tu n'as pas répété, je ne te ficherai pas la paix… », chantonna le blond tout en gribouillant.

Hermione poussa un grognement de rage et se tourna vivement vers Malfoy, tandis qu'autour d'eux, les élèves protestaient toujours bruyamment contre la décision de Rogue. Celui-ci, à bout de nerfs, beugla un « SILENCE » tonitruant, ramenant le calme, mais trop tard. Hermione aboyait déjà, dans le silence qui venait soudain de s'installer.

« D'ACCORD, je porte des culottes de grand-mère ! », s'exclama-t-elle avant de se figer soudain, consciente que les bruits de sa dispute avec Malfoy n'étaient plus couverts par le brouhaha. Une trentaine de paires d'yeux écarquillés se tournèrent vers elle, ceux de Rogue y compris, et le sourire de Malfoy devint absolument dément. Un silence de plomb retomba dans la pièce et Hermione sentit son menton trembler. Encore une fois, Malfoy l'avait poussée à bout et elle s'était donnée en spectacle. De la plus humiliante des façons. _Oh non…_

« Nous sommes enchantés que vous nous fassiez partager les détails les plus intimes de vos habitudes vestimentaires, Miss Granger », marmonna Rogue en fronçant le nez. « Mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. 30 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Maintenant au travail et en silence. »

Les yeux brillants et rougissants, Hermione pivota sur son tabouret et reprit place face au chaudron qu'elle partageait avec Zabini. Celui-ci, bien que la scène l'ait quelque peu diverti, lui jeta un regard mi-narquois, mi-compatissant.

« Allez, Granger, c'est bon », marmonna-t-il en surveillant Rogue du coin de l'œil. « On rigolait. C'est scientifiquement prouvé, tu sais : l'adolescence, les hormones qui se déchaînent… ça nous rend cons. Cons et boutonneux. »

Hermione renifla mais ne répondit pas. Derrière eux, le chuchotement narquois de Malfoy leur parvint. « Parle pour toi, Blaise. En ce qui me concerne, ma peau est absolument parfaite et sans défauts. »

« En revanche, niveau connerie, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié. J'imagine que ça compense », rétorqua vertement Hermione sans se retourner.

Les sourcils de Malfoy se haussèrent de surprise et Blaise se retourna en écartant les mains. « Oui bah en même temps, tu lui as tendu une perche grosse comme ça, elle aurait eu tort de ne pas la saisir… »

« Va chercher les ingrédients, toi, au lieu de bavasser… », bougonna Hermione en se frottant le nez pour en atténuer les picotements.

Levant sa main contre sa tempe à la manière d'un militaire, Blaise se leva de son tabouret avec une expression exagérément sérieuse. « Oui, M'dame. »

Hermione esquissa un faible sourire. Zabini n'avait pas un mauvais fond. La plupart du temps, il se contentait de rire des blagues des autres Serpentards et d'observer les scènes qui se jouaient devant lui. Malfoy en revanche… c'était de la cruauté à l'état pur. Non, pire que ça, de l'obsession. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu s'acharner à ce point sur un autre élève. Les fadaises de Lavande lui revinrent en mémoire. _C'est pour attirer ton attention._ Hermione secoua la tête. Cette fille avait vraiment un petit pois dans la tête. C'était peut-être vrai pour 99 % des garçons, mais pas pour Malfoy. Lui, c'était pathologique.

Une feuille de papier passa par-dessus son épaule au moment où Blaise revenait avec les ingrédients et elle la regarda tomber mollement devant elle. Sur la page, un dessin était croqué à la va-vite et ensorcelé pour s'animer en boucle. La Gryffondor constata avec horreur qu'il représentait une piètre caricature d'elle-même, les cheveux en choucroute et vêtue d'une jupe traînant par terre. Le petit personnage tirait sur la ceinture de la jupe pour l'écarter et baissait le nez, avant de paraître horrifié lorsqu'un énorme buisson de poils bouclés s'échappait par l'espace créé, ainsi qu'une nuée de chauve-souris. Et la scène se répétait. Encore, et encore, et encore, à l'infini. Blaise s'était penché pour l'observer et tourna un regard désapprobateur, bien que légèrement amusé, en direction de son meilleur ami, lequel dégustait l'expression mortifiée d'Hermione comme une délicieuse sucrerie. La jeune fille se tourna lentement vers lui, avec un air las, roula la feuille de papier en boule et la lui jeta à la figure.

« Miss Granger, vous êtes intenable aujourd'hui, cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor », commenta Rogue depuis son bureau, alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien dit lorsque Malfoy avait envoyé la feuille la première fois.

Depuis son bureau du premier rang à côté de Millicent Bulstrode, Harry se retourna et adressa un regard interrogateur et compatissant à l'attention d'Hermione. Ouvrant la bouche, il articula silencieusement « Ça va ? », ce à quoi Hermione répondit par un haussement d'épaules découragé. Harry fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard venimeux en direction de Malfoy avant de se retourner vers son chaudron en secouant la tête.

Bientôt, les préparations commencèrent à bouillir dans les chaudrons et la température à monter dans le cachot. Le visage rouge et légèrement moite, Hermione décida de retirer son pull, comme bon nombre des élèves de la classe qui avaient déjà succombé à la chaleur étouffante. Chargée d'électricité statique, la laine fit son effet sur la tignasse de la brune et souleva une bonne partie de ses cheveux en une auréole désordonnée.

Fouillant dans sa trousse, Malfoy en sortit aussitôt une petite règle en plastique, la frotta contre son propre pull et l'approcha en ricanant des cheveux déjà dressés de la Gryffondor. Ceux-ci vinrent se coller à la règle et le blond en sembla absolument ravi. Blaise, qui l'avait observé du coin de l'œil, saisit la règle à la vitesse de l'éclair et la lui renvoya avec un grognement agacé. Comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer, Hermione sortit promptement un élastique d'une poche de son sac et noua ses cheveux bouclés en un chignon informe mais efficace contre les bêtises de son voisin de derrière. Lequel ne semblait pas décidé à s'arrêter là. Pointes de crayon dans les côtes, chiques, commentaires dépréciateurs, Malfoy semblait ne rien vouloir épargner à Hermione aujourd'hui. Celle-ci avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur sa potion, jusqu'à ce que son binôme lui-même commence à en avoir assez.

Exaspéré, Zabini fit volte-face et fusilla son meilleur ami du regard. « Mec, tu deviens vraiment lourd, là », gronda-t-il tandis que le sourire de Malfoy disparaissait aussitôt. « Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on essaie de bosser par ici et il est hors de question qu'on se tape une caisse à cette potion à cause de tes conneries. »

Le blond se rassit correctement sur sa chaise et retourna illico à son TP. Blaise poussa un soupir et se retourna vers leur chaudron, tandis qu'Hermione lui adressait un regard reconnaissant. « Merci », souffla-t-elle, avec une légère boule dans la gorge. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, il est pire que d'habitude aujourd'hui », ajouta la Gryffondor dont la pression accumulée ces dernières heures retombait enfin légèrement.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et tourna la tête vers elle. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Malfoy ne perdait pas une miette de leur échange. « Ca vaudrait vraiment le coup que vous vous posiez deux minutes pour en parler, un de ces jours…. », soupira l'Italien en ajoutant quelques gouttes de bile de tatou dans leur préparation.

« Pour quoi faire ? Je n'ai rien à lui dire », grommela Hermione en remuant.

Une chique envoyée par Malfoy atteignit alors Blaise en plein dans la joue et il grogna de douleur avant de fusiller le blond du regard. Celui-ci lui jetait un regard d'avertissement furieux, qu'il troqua aussitôt contre une expression dédaigneuse lorsqu'Hermione se retourna à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Granger, tu veux mon portrait ? », cracha-t-il, conscient qu'il s'agissait sûrement de la pire répartie du monde.

« Pauvre type », marmonna-t-elle avant de revenir à sa préparation. Malfoy pinça les lèvres et vit Blaise secouer la tête lentement puis rouler des yeux.

~o~

« Sérieusement, ça ne peut plus durer ! », pesta Blaise en remettant nerveusement son sac sur son épaule. « Il va vraiment falloir que tu lui parles à un moment donné, c'est ridicule. »

Après avoir abandonné Crabbe et Goyle dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Blaise en avait profité pour faire part de son énervement à Draco. Les trois heures de Potions avaient été les plus atroces de toute sa vie, ce qui l'avait amené à tirer une conclusion : ce petit jeu avec Granger ne faisait plus uniquement chier Granger, mais lui avec. Cela allait officiellement trop loin.

« Non », répondit Draco d'un air buté en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Mec, je TE JURE, ça devient complètement dingue ! », reprit l'Italien en levant les mains en l'air. « Libre à toi de végéter au stade du bac à sable et de lui tirer les couettes sans arrêt pour lui montrer ton affection, mais je REFUSE d'en subir les conséquences. Je suis un type bien trop chouette pour n'être qu'un dommage collatéral dans votre mauvais vaudeville. »

Le regard de glace de Malfoy se posa sur lui, dubitatif.

« Change de tactique, je ne sais pas… », reprit le brun avec un haussement d'épaules. « Mange des vers de terre pour l'impressionner, marche sur les mains, fais-lui un château de sable… »

« Merci, je n'ai pas cinq ans… », grommela Draco en accélérant le pas.

« Ah ouais ? », se moqua Blaise en prenant un air faussement surpris. « Parce qu'à voir ton comportement de tout à l'heure, j'en étais persuadé ! »

Malfoy s'arrêta brusquement de marcher, forçant son ami à faire de même pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. « Je ne suis qu'un imbécile… », gémit le blond en se passant les mains sur le visage.

« Mais nooon », maugréa Blaise en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Tu es simplement…. » Leurs regards se croisèrent, Malfoy attendant patiemment le qualificatif dont l'affublerait son ami. « … maladroit ? », proposa enfin Blaise avec une grimace.

« Tu voudrais quoi, que je sois doux comme un agneau ? Que je la couvre de cadeaux, de compliments ? Qu'on aille ensemble partager un énorme muffin rose bonbon chez Mme Pieddodu ? Pitié, ça me donne envie de gerber. »

« Tu es d'un romantisme… », commenta Blaise tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur route.

« En plus, c'est pas du tout son genre… », ajouta Draco en secouant la tête.

Blaise dut s'avouer qu'il marquait un point. Granger n'était certainement pas une fille à aimer les mièvreries dégoulinantes de bons sentiments.

« Ce qu'elle aime, c'est … les mecs qui ont de l'esprit, qui savent titiller sa curiosité, qui ont le sens de la répartie, de l'intelligence ! », énuméra le blond en comptant sur ses doigts avec emphase.

Blaise hocha lentement la tête. « Ouais, c'est sûr. Dessiner des obscénités et jouer avec l'électricité statique de ses cheveux, c'est hyper intelligent. »

« Va mourir », répondit Draco en grognant tandis que Blaise éclatait de rire. Ils plaisantaient toujours lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, ils virent avancer leur sujet de conversation préféré, le nez plongé dans un bouquin.

« C'est ta chance, dis-lui un truc gentil… », chuchota Blaise en poussant Draco en avant, lequel plantait fermement les talons dans le sol pour avancer le moins possible.

« Un truc gentil ? Mais genre quoi ? », répondit le blond sur le même ton.

« J'en sais rien, merde, sois créatif ! »

En face d'eux, Hermione avait entendu leur grabuge et leva le nez de son livre avant de se figer.

_Oh non, pas lui… je l'ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui_, pensa-t-elle en sentant de nouveau son menton trembler. Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche, aucune issue. Sa seule option, faire demi-tour et fuir.

« Hé, Granger ! », l'interpella Malfoy tandis que Zabini le poussait violemment du coude.

_Au secours !_, gémit intérieurement Hermione. Elle referma son livre, qui claqua bruyamment dans le couloir presque désert, et tournant les talons, prit ses jambes à son cou.

« J'hallucine, elle s'est tirée ! », protesta Malfoy, bouche bée.

A côté de lui, Blaise poussa un soupir théâtral. « Moi, ce qui me fait halluciner, c'est que ça _TE_ fasse halluciner… »

~o~

Entrant dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, Hermione s'engouffra dans l'une des cabines, claqua la porte et le verrou derrière elle et s'adossa, hors d'haleine, à la cloison. Fermant les yeux, elle tenta par tous les moyens de refouler ses larmes et de se calmer. Cette journée avait vraiment été cauchemardesque. Plus le temps passait, plus Malfoy devenait insupportable mais aujourd'hui, c'était le bouquet. Il n'avait pas cessé de la harceler. Rouvrant les yeux, elle prit une longue inspiration et se concentra sur la pièce où elle se trouvait. Cette même pièce où Harry et Ron étaient venus la sauver du gigantesque troll qui menaçait de l'écraser de sa massue. Elle aimait venir s'y enfermer lorsqu'elle avait le moral dans les chaussettes. Le souvenir de son amitié naissante avec les deux garçons la rassérénait toujours et elle en ressortait avec le sourire aux lèvres. Et c'était bien ce qu'elle comptait faire : sortir d'ici avec le sourire, dusse-t-elle passer la nuit dans cette cabine.

Baissant les yeux, elle vit qu'elle avait renversé son sac en le jetant à terre et une feuille de papier froissé dépassait légèrement d'un petit espace laissé par la fermeture éclair. Tirant dessus, elle vit qu'il s'agissait du dessin de Malfoy. _Mais comment est-ce qu'il s'est retrouvé là ?_, pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Sur la page, le petit personnage continuait inlassablement d'inspecter sous sa jupe et de hurler d'effroi à l'apparition du nuage de poils et de chauve-souris. Hermione l'observa longuement, puis éclata d'un rire nerveux. Bon d'accord, si elle oubliait qu'il s'agissait d'elle sur cette feuille, elle devait admettre que le croquis était comique. Vexant mais comique.

_Quel idiot, ce Malfoy_, murmura-t-elle doucement en roulant de nouveau la feuille en boule pour la jeter dans la cuvette des toilettes. Toutefois, son envie de rire l'avait abandonnée. Les remarques du blond, bien qu'uniquement déclamées par méchanceté pure, soulevaient un problème bien réel. Pas un problème de pilosité envahissante ni de chauve-souris, évidemment, mais un autre, bien moins drôle. Hermione était loin d'être une gravure de mode. Cela dit, elle s'en fichait comme d'une guigne, préférant utiliser le temps que prenaient les autres filles à se maquiller et s'habiller pour des choses plus utiles comme enrichir ses connaissances et apprendre de nouvelles choses chaque jour. Rien ne pouvait surpasser le bonheur qu'elle ressentait en découvrant de nouveaux sortilèges, de nouvelles propriétés de plantes ou tout simplement de nouvelles histoires capables de la faire rêver. Terminer un nouveau livre, avoir une bonne note, était au moins aussi gratifiant pour elle que recevoir un compliment sur sa tenue l'était pour Lavande et ses consœurs.

Bref, son apparence importait peu. Ce qu'il y avait dans son cerveau, en revanche, faisait sa fierté. Partie de ce principe-là, tout aurait pu être parfait dans le meilleur des mondes s'il n'y avait pas eu des affreux bonhommes comme, au hasard, Malfoy pour lui rappeler qu'elle était une des rares personnes de l'univers à ne pas penser que l'apparence physique était primordiale.

_Et puis toutes ces bêtises à propos de mes sous-vêtements… qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien lui faire que je porte du coton ou de la dentelle ou rien du tout, d'ailleurs ?_, pensa-t-elle, boudeuse. _Ce n'est pas comme si la nature de mes dessous pouvait définir celle que je suis ! Je porte ce dont j'ai envie, quand j'en ai envie. Point à la ligne._

Incapable toutefois d'empêcher son esprit de vagabonder, Hermione se surprit à essayer de se rappeler quels sous-vêtements elle avait enfilés ce matin. Mais en vain. Elle avait pioché au hasard dans sa malle tout en se récitant la liste des seize usages de la camomille en Médicomagie. La moue boudeuse d'Hermione s'accentua. Classique. Elle se rappelait ce qu'elle était en train de penser en s'habillant mais pas de ce qu'elle avait choisi de porter. Tout en tentant de chasser de son esprit l'image de son portrait écartant la ceinture de sa jupe pour regarder en dessous, elle passa un pouce entre sa peau et le vêtement et risqua un œil en dessous. Avant de relâcher le tout, piquée au vif.

_Bon ok, celle d'aujourd'hui n'est vraiment pas jojo… La couleur est indéfinissable et les élastiques pendouillent. Mais au moins elle est confortable !_ _En plus de ça, jamais je ne me suis changée physiquement ou mentalement pour m'adapter au regard des autres, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer… pas vrai ?_

« Hermione ? », fit la voix de Ginny de l'autre côté de la porte.

Hermione sursauta violemment et avec des gestes maladroits, déverrouilla la porte de sa cabine.

« Ah, tu es là ! », fit la rouquine en la voyant passer la tête par la porte. « Harry m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé en classe. Je me suis doutée que tu te réfugierais ici ! » Puis son visage arbora une expression désolée. « Malfoy est vraiment une ordure. Peut-être que tu devrais aller voir Dumble-

« Pour pleurnicher comme une enfant de trois ans ? », l'interrompit Hermione en grimaçant. « Non merci, je suis assez grande pour gérer ça toute seule. »

Ginny hocha la tête. « Si tu considères que t'enfermer dans les toilettes, c'est gérer…. »

« C'est _ma_ manière, de gérer, oui », rétorqua Hermione en croisant les bras. « Tout le monde n'a pas l'occasion de régler ses comptes à dos de balai sur un terrain de Quidditch. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire… », répondit Ginny avec une évidente mauvaise foi. « Je t'assure que cette idiote de Chang est tombée toute seule de son balai, je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. » Hermione haussa un sourcil narquois et Ginny s'empressa d'ajouter : « Je ne dirai rien sans la présence de mon avocat. »

Les deux Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire et Hermione se baissa pour ramasser son sac et le mettre sur son épaule.

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit de si horrible, ce dégénéré du bulbe ? », demanda Ginny en passant son bras dans celui de son amie et en l'entraînant vers la sortie. « Il t'a encore traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe, je parie. »

« Euh, non… », fit Hermione en réfléchissant.

« Quoi, il a trouvé une autre insulte à te jeter au visage ? Il se renouvelle, dis donc… », reprit Ginny, tandis qu'Hermione fronçait les sourcils et fouillait dans sa mémoire à la recherche de la dernière dispute avec Malfoy ayant porté sur l'impureté de sa naissance.

« Non plus… », marmonna-t-elle, pensive.

Et pour cause, cela faisait plus d'un an au moins qu'elle n'avait plus entendu le mot Sang-de-Bourbe s'échapper de sa bouche. La plupart du temps, Malfoy se contentait désormais de l'embêter de la plus puérile des manières. Alors oui, c'était éprouvant pour les nerfs, mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas humiliée à cause de son statut de née-Moldue.

« Bah alors quoi ? », s'étonna Ginny, inquiète.

« En fait… » Hermione se tut, plissant les yeux. « Il est juste chiant. »

Ginny la dépassa et se planta devant elle, condescendante. « Hermione, tu connais Malfoy encore mieux que moi, tu sais donc que sa chiantitude peut prendre des formes très diverses… » Hermione éclata de rire, tandis que Ginny poursuivait. « Alors dis-moi… qu'est-ce qu'il a dit exactement ? »

Hermione cessa de rire et fit la grimace. « Il a… insinué que je ne portais que des culottes moches. Ce qui, entre nous, ne le regarde absolument pas… »

« Ce qui, entre nous, est absolument vrai… », railla Ginny en reprenant son chemin hors des toilettes.

« Excuse-moi ? », s'offusqua Hermione en lui courant après.

« Hermione, c'est pas grave du tout… », répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules. « Tu es comme tu es et c'est cette Hermione là qu'on aime tous. »

« Mais, mais… alors toi aussi tu trouves que… ? », fit Hermione en achevant sa phrase par un discret index pointé en direction de sa jupe.

Ginny plissa les yeux et esquissa un sourire pincé. « Bon, écoute. Je vais faire comme si je ne trouvais pas que cette conversation devenait extrêmement étrange et te répondre du mieux que je le peux. »

Hermione hocha la tête, avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Ainsi donc, Malfoy n'était pas le seul ? Venant de Ginny, cela lui faisait presque de la peine même si au fond, elle était consciente de ne pas être une référence en matière de mode. Elle attendit donc patiemment que sa jeune amie termine son explication, sans se vexer.

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas étrangère au concept des fameuses 'culottes de règles', tu sais, ces trucs affreux et distendus qu'on garde pour ces jours-là parce qu'on ne supporte rien d'autre mais qui sont tellement laids qu'on est presque coupables de se sentir aussi bien dedans ? », fit Ginny avec un sourire.

Hermione acquiesça de nouveau.

« Bon, eh bien, il semblerait que tu n'aies _que_ des culottes de règles dans ta penderie », grinça Ginny en haussant les épaules. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle l'empêcha de prononcer le moindre mot : « Ne nie pas, j'ai vu l'intérieur de ta malle. Mais ce n'est pas grave, personne ne te demande de les changer ! »

La brunette fit des yeux ronds. « C'est assez grave pour que tu l'aies remarqué ! », protesta Hermione tandis que Ginny accélérait le pas pour se sortir de cette conversation épineuse.

« Franchement on s'en fiche, Hermione, je t'aime comme tu es, surtout ne change rien ! », la rassura Ginny tout en maudissant le couloir d'être aussi interminable.

« Oui, mais imaginons que je veuille changer ! », s'écria Hermione alors que Ginny s'arrêtait soudain, regardant droit devant elle. « Enfin… un peu. Qu'est-ce que je devrais porter d'après toi ? Quelque chose de moins sage ? Mais pas des strings, ça c'est hors de question !… »

Voyant que Ginny regardait toujours fixement en direction du grand escalier, Hermione tourna la tête afin de savoir pourquoi son amie semblait aussi pétrifiée. _Oh mon Dieu, non…_, gémit intérieurement Hermione en voyant que Blaise et Malfoy se tenaient tous deux au milieu du couloir et les regardaient avec des expressions indéfinissables. _Ils ont entendu… Ils ne peuvent pas ne pas avoir entendu…_

Dans l'autre camp, le cerveau de Blaise réfléchissait à un moyen quelconque de se sortir de cette situation. Tel qu'il connaissait Malfoy, il était à peu près certain que la langue acerbe du blond ne résisterait pas longtemps à cette opportunité de se moquer un peu plus de la Gryffondor, alors que le reste de son anatomie rêvait de lui délivrer un tout autre message. Jetant un regard craintif en direction de Draco, Blaise vit un sourire narquois se dessiner lentement sur les lèvres pâles de son ami et il sut qu'il était déjà trop tard.

« Draco, ne fais pas ç- », commença-t-il par murmurer, le son de sa voix aussitôt couvert par celle du blond.

« Dis-moi, Granger, il semblerait que mes petites remarques aient porté leurs fruits ! », railla Malfoy tandis que la Gryffondor semblait vouloir se réfugier dans un trou de souris et que Blaise se retenait de se frapper le front du plat de la main. La rouquine se contentait de regarder les deux garçons avec sévérité. « Je suis flatté que tu accordes autant d'importance à mon opinion… », reprit le blond.

« Ferme-laaaaa, feeeeerme-laaaaa », soufflait Blaise du coin des lèvres en voyant presque la jauge de fureur de Granger grimper à vitesse grand V.

Toutefois, la jauge n'explosa pas. Hermione serra les poings, respira profondément et fusilla Malfoy du regard. « Nouvelle tactique, Malfoy. A partir de maintenant, tu n'existes plus pour moi. On verra si tu trouveras toujours aussi amusant de balancer tes sarcasmes à un mur. En ce qui me concerne, tu es _mort et enterré_. »

Tournant les talons, elle partit dans l'autre direction, suivie des yeux par Ginny, Blaise et Malfoy dont l'expression catastrophée indiquait clairement qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction. Blaise ferma les yeux et secoua lentement la tête avant de frapper lentement dans ses mains.

« Bravo, joli coup… », gronda-t-il en jetant un regard furieux en direction du blond.

« Oh toi, la ferme… », fit Malfoy avant de faire à son tour volte-face pour repartir en direction des escaliers, laissant l'Italien et la cadette des Weasleys seuls dans le couloir. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, Ginny interrogeant Blaise du regard. Celui-ci pinça les lèvres et arqua un sourcil.

« Weaslette, toi et moi, il faut qu'on parle. »

~o~

Le lendemain matin, veille des vacances scolaires, Hermione touillait en grognant son bol de céréales ramollies. Elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, tournant et retournant dans sa tête les événements de la veille. Tout cela avait été beaucoup trop rude pour une seule et même petite journée. A croire que Malfoy mettait le paquet pour leur dernière année à Poudlard. Levée aux aurores, elle avait été l'une des premières élèves à entrer dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Dépliant la gazette du jour devant elle, elle avait commencé à la lire sans réellement prêter attention aux phrases, tandis que la salle se remplissait petit à petit et que ses céréales se gorgeaient de lait frais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'y toucher. Elle atteignait la page des sports lorsque Neville, Ginny et Luna s'assirent l'un à côté d'elle et les autres en face. Ginny arborait une expression étrange mais Hermione n'y prêta là non plus pas la moindre attention.

« Wow, t'as une tête à faire peur… », s'exclama Ron en arrivant à son tour.

Hermione leva la tête de son journal et fronça les sourcils. « Toujours autant de tact… », gronda-t-elle tandis qu'il haussait les épaules. « Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, figure-toi. »

« Ça se voit… », renchérit le rouquin tandis que sa sœur lui jetait un regard assassin. En guise de représailles, Ron chipa une tranche de bacon dans son assiette et l'engloutit en quelques secondes. « Bon, je file. Harry a reçu sa commande de nouveau vernis lustrant pour son balai, on voudrait pouvoir l'essayer avant les cours… », acheva-t-il en remplissant ses poches de muffins et autres pâtisseries. Il s'éloignait déjà lorsque la voix traînante de Malfoy s'élevait au bout de la table.

« Pitié, Weasmoche, tout le monde sait déjà que Potter et toi vous êtes gays, pas la peine d'inventer des codes à la noix pour dire que vous vous lustrez mutuellement le manche… », railla le blond tandis que Ron, la bouche pleine, se contentait d'un magnifique doigt d'honneur avant de disparaître.

A la table des Gryffondors, Hermione avait levé le nez et regardait ostensiblement droit devant elle, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ce que Malfoy venait de dire. Mais tout son corps tendu à l'extrême trahissait sa nervosité. Hermione n'était pas croyante. Pourtant à cet instant, elle se surprit à prier de toutes ses forces pour que Malfoy se tire le plus loin possible. Mais si un Dieu existait, celui-ci fit la sourde oreille et les pas de Malfoy s'approchèrent inexorablement, jusqu'à s'arrêter juste derrière son dos. A côté d'Hermione, Neville tourna la tête pour adresser un regard mauvais à l'attention du blond qui se contenta d'un sifflement méprisant. « Bouge, Londubat. »

« Je suis à ma table, j'ai tout à fait le droit d'être ici, contrairement à toi », répondit Neville sur un ton acerbe.

« Londu', ne m'oblige pas à sortir ma baguette, tu ne ferais pas le poids… », le menaça Draco en grondant.

Avec un grognement exaspéré, Neville chercha du regard un peu d'aide du côté de Ginny et de Luna mais la blonde lisait le Chicaneur et Ginny… Ginny lui adressait un regard insistant et haussait les sourcils comme si elle lui intimait de dégager de son siège pour laisser Malfoy s'asseoir. Neville ne comprenait plus rien, il avait manifestement manqué un chapitre. Soupirant avec lassitude, il obtempéra donc et se leva du banc tandis qu'Hermione faisait de son mieux pour ignorer superbement la scène qui se jouait à côté d'elle. Malfoy se laissa tomber lourdement à côté de la brunette et se servit nonchalamment un jus d'orange dans le verre de Neville.

« Bien dormi, Granger ? », railla-t-il en haussant les sourcils. « Oh attends… à voir ta tête, je parie que non. »

Hermione ne dit rien, se contentant de tourner une page de la Gazette en feignant un quelconque intérêt pour les résultats des courses de gnomes de la veille.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai j'oubliais… », reprit Malfoy, goguenard. « Il paraît que tu m'ignores. »

Malfoy fit semblant de réfléchir un instant puis tendit un index en l'air. « Est-ce que tu m'ignores toujours, si je fais ça ? », demanda-t-il en enfonçant ledit index dans les côtes de la jeune fille, imperturbable. Aucune réaction. « Hmm, intéressant. Et si je fais ça ? » Il pencha la tête en avant pour se mettre directement dans le champ de vision d'Hermione, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas un cil, comme si elle pouvait voir à travers l'importun. Malfoy sembla déçu. « Et ça ? », reprit-il en lui subtilisant la gazette. Se prenant malgré elle au jeu, Hermione fit semblant de tourner une page dans le vide et de continuer à lire un journal invisible. Luna leva les yeux du Chicaneur et sourit à Hermione.

« Tu n'as pas reçu la Gazette, aujourd'hui, Hermione ? », demanda-t-elle gentiment. « Tiens, je te passe le Chicaneur ! Il y a un super article sur les propriétés inconnues de la bave de Véracrasse. »

« Merci beaucoup, Luna ! Je vais le lire tout de suite ! », la remercia Hermione avec un sourire radieux. A côté d'elle, Malfoy commençait à ne plus trouver ça drôle du tout.

« Très bien, tu veux m'ignorer ? Ignore-moi », déclara-t-il en plissant les yeux. « Donc en toute théorie, tu ne devrais pas me gifler si je glisse ma main sous ton pull… »

Hermione cligna rapidement des yeux, signe qu'elle avait parfaitement entendu la menace et s'efforçait de ne pas y réagir tout en essayant de trouver une porte de sortie. La main de Malfoy se rapprochait dangereusement de sa taille lorsque la voix de Ginny s'éleva, dure et sèche. « Malfoy, si tu n'as _**rien d'autre**_ à dire à Hermione, je te suggère de te tirer d'ici vite fait. »

Les prunelles d'Hermione sautèrent illico sur Ginny et elle fronça les sourcils. _Comment ça, « rien d'autre »_, pensa la Gryffondor en analysant sa meilleure amie, laquelle évitait manifestement son regard. _Saurait-elle quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?_

A côté d'elle, Malfoy avait arrêté son geste et regardait lui aussi Ginny avec une once de curiosité. De toute évidence, il se posait plus ou moins les mêmes questions. Avec une légère variante : _qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré de Blaise a dit à Weaslette ?_

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais avoir à dire à ce rat de bibliothèque ? », cracha-t-il d'une voix cependant mal assurée.

Ginny croisa les bras et le toisa avec un rictus supérieur. « Je n'en sais rien, à toi de me le dire… »

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard et Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à faire comme si de rien n'était. « De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, tous les deux ? », laissa-t-elle échapper avant de se mordre la lèvre. Malfoy venait de tourner un visage ravi dans sa direction.

« Ah ! Tu ne m'ignores plus ! »

« Et merde… », ronchonna Hermione en fermant les yeux.

Heureusement, un raclement de gorge magiquement amplifié leur fit à tous tourner la tête en direction de la table des professeurs. McGonagall, accompagnée de Padma Patil, se tenait debout sur l'estrade et frappa dans ses mains pour amener le silence.

« Miss Patil a une annonce pour les septième année ! », clama-t-elle avant de faire signe à Padma de s'avancer pour parler.

Padma esquissa un sourire pincé et balaya la Grande Salle du regard. « Bonjour à tous ! Comme vous le savez déjà, notre _cher_ et _estimé_ Professeur Rogue a décidé de nous faire étudier le Véritasérum pendant les vacances, nous empêchant ainsi de fêter Noël avec nos familles… » Un concert de « bouh ! » s'éleva dans la salle, vite atténué par les grands gestes de McGonagall et le regard furieux que Rogue adressa à tous les élèves présents. Padma attendit que le brouhaha retombe et reprit avec entrain : « Mais malgré tout, nous pouvons faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, les amis ! C'est notre dernier Noël à Poudlard. A la fin de cette année scolaire, nous emprunterons tous des chemins différents et c'est peut-être la dernière occasion de se réunir autour d'un sapin tous ensemble. Ma sœur Parvati et moi, nous avons donc demandé au professeur Dumbledore l'autorisation d'organiser un Noël avec buffet dinatoire, distribution de cadeaux sous le sapin et soirée dansante ! » Cette fois, c'est une salve d'applaudissements qui s'éleva dans la pièce et Padma sourit largement. « J'invite donc tous les élèves de septième année et leurs cavaliers ou cavalières d'autres années à nous rejoindre le 25 décembre au soir de 19h jusqu'au bout de la nuit pour faire la fête ! »

« Jusqu'à deux heures du matin », s'empressa de corriger McGonagall, mais les cris de joie des élèves lui firent vite douter d'avoir été entendue.

A la table des Gryffondors, Hermione applaudissait à tout rompre, le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin une perspective agréable dans le cauchemar qu'était devenue sa vie récemment. Elle mit ses mains en coupe autour de sa bouche pour crier de joie avec les autres, mais sentit soudain un bras (certainement celui de Malfoy) effleurer sa taille et elle se raidit.

« Si tu veux, je pourrai t'offrir un cadeau, Granger… », murmura-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'elle douta presque qu'il ait effectivement prononcé la phrase.

Surprise, elle fit volte-face et lui jeta un regard mi-stupéfait, mi-courroucé. Mais ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux du Serpentard à cet instant fit battre en retraite le courroux pour laisser la place entière à l'étonnement. Pas une trace d'ironie sur son visage, pas une étincelle narquoise dans ses yeux. L'espace d'une seconde, Hermione se sentit mal tant les prunelles du blond la transperçaient. C'était à la fois gênant … et terriblement hypnotisant. La Gryffondor eut soudain l'impression d'être une souris sur le point de se faire dévorer par un python.

Un bref regard sur sa gauche et elle remarqua que Luna et Ginny les dévisageaient, absorbées, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme si elles regardaient un épisode des Feux de l'Amour dont l'intrigue vient subitement de prendre un tournant inattendu. _Ok, donc là, il se passe vraiment quelque chose de bizarre…_, conclut Hermione en reportant son attention sur Malfoy. Mais l'instant de grâce était passé, l'expression du blond à nouveau moqueuse, et Hermione s'en sentit _presque_ déçue.

« En effet, pour Noël tu pourrais te tirer hors de ma vue et disparaître de la surface de la Terre, mais peut-être que j'en demande trop ? », rétorqua Hermione en reprenant son aplomb.

Le blond esquissa un rictus et poussa un soupir théâtral. Extirpant ses jambes de sous la table, il se leva et baissa les yeux sur Hermione. « Cause toujours, Granger. En attendant, j'ai eu ce pour quoi je suis venu ce matin : tu ne m'ignores plus. » Et sans un mot supplémentaire, il tourna les talons et alla tranquillement s'asseoir à sa table.

Hermione le suivit des yeux, les sourcils froncés, puis tourna lentement la tête en direction de Ginny qui s'efforçait à présent de disparaître entièrement derrière le Chicaneur qu'elle avait ouvert devant elle. Hermione arracha le magazine des mains de la rousse et pointa son index sur elle : « Toi, il faut qu'on parle. »

~o~

« Tu te fiches de moi ? », s'écria Hermione une fois que Ginny lui eut tout raconté des propos que lui avait tenus Blaise la veille. D'un geste vif, la rouquine ferma la porte de la salle de classe vide dans laquelle elles s'étaient installées au calme.

« Ouais moi aussi, ça m'a fait un choc, tu te rends compte ? », tenta de plaisanter la rouquine. « Lavande avait raison ! Si on m'avait dit un jour que ça arriverait. »

« Ginny, c'est sérieux, là, je ne rigole pas… », soupira Hermione. « Malfoy, amoureux de moi ? »

Ginny pinça les lèvres et éclata de rire. « Désolée, ça me fait ça à chaque fois que je l'entends. J'ai ri aussi quand j'en ai parlé à Luna et qu'elle l'a dit à haute voix… »

L'expression d'Hermione, elle, montrait en revanche qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de rire.

« Mais enfin, Ginny, c'est ridicule… », s'impatienta la brunette en tournant en rond, « Zabini te fait certainement une blague. Ce n'est qu'un de leurs énièmes mauvais tours pour nous humilier. »

Ginny secoua la tête. « Je te jure que non. Il m'a dit qu'il vendait la mèche tout simplement parce qu'il en a assez de subir les jérémiades incessantes et les galères dans lesquelles se fourre Malfoy à cause de toi. »

« Mais je n'ai rien demandé, moi ! », se défendit Hermione d'une voix aiguë.

« Je sais, je sais, on se calme », fit Ginny d'une voix apaisante. « Tu n'as qu'à… continuer de faire comme si tu ne savais rien et on verra ce qu'il se passe. »

« Il ne se passera rien du tout, c'est de Malfoy dont on parle, là ! », s'égosilla Hermione, hystérique.

Ginny ouvrit des yeux ronds. « J'ai jamais dit le contraire, Hermione ! Contente-toi de vivre ta vie, si ça se trouve il va se lasser et t'oublier en deux secondes quand Parkinson arrivera à la soirée de Noël déguisée en renne sexy… »

Hermione grimaça. « Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un encouragement ou comme le pire truc que tu ne m'aies jamais dit… », marmonna-t-elle tandis que Ginny se retenait de rire.

« Bon, en parlant de Noël, il faut qu'on s'achète une tenue correcte, alors demain : séance shopping à Pré-au-Lard », ordonna Ginny en s'apprêtant à sortir pour aller en classe.

« J'avais prévu de réviser, demain », maugréa Hermione, sachant pertinemment qu'une fois que Ginny avait décidé quelque chose, elle n'en démordrait pas.

« Pas de discussion, tu viendras ! », s'écria la rouquine en disparaissant dans le couloir.

Hermione appuya ses fesses contre un bureau et soupira longuement. Malfoy amoureux… et d'elle, en plus. _N'importe quoi…_ Le regard intense du blond lui murmurant qu'il pourrait lui offrir un cadeau lui revint en mémoire. Cette seconde avait été tellement différente de tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir chez Malfoy depuis qu'elle le connaissait… Non, il se moquait d'elle encore une fois, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Elle allait donc suivre le conseil de Ginny et faire comme si de rien n'était.

~o~

C'est d'une humeur massacrante qu'Hermione s'était retrouvée le lendemain matin à errer dans les rayons de prêt-à-porter de chez Gaichiffon, en compagnie d'une Ginny survoltée. En cet instant, la brunette aurait vendu père et mère pour pouvoir se réfugier aux Trois Balais devant une bonne Bièraubeurre ou entre deux rayonnages de bouquins chez Derviche et Bang. Mais tel que c'était parti, ce ne serait pas au programme.

Dans le rayon voisin, Ginny empilait sur son bras des robes de différentes coupes et couleurs qu'elle voulait essayer, plissant les yeux à chaque fois qu'un modèle l'attirait, l'inspectant de fond en comble à la recherche du moindre fil mal piqué, de la plus infime malfaçon, puis l'ajoutant à sa sélection avec un gloussement ravi. Hermione, elle, s'ennuyait ferme. Elle avait déjà trouvé sa tenue, une petite robe fourreau noire avec des bretelles légèrement tombantes sur les épaules et qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux. Simple, passe-partout, ni trop affriolant ni trop monacal, bref à son image. Ginny avait beau lui répéter que c'était Noël et non un enterrement, la brunette n'était pas revenue sur sa décision, avait réglé son article et attendait à présent que son amie ait fini ses essayages en déambulant entre les portants.

Elle haussa un sourcil lorsque ses pas la menèrent à un bout du rayon lingerie et fit la moue. _Bon, Ginny a peut-être raison… Certains de mes sous-vêtements datent un peu._ Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant des yeux les culottes en coton les plus simples. _En tous cas, je peux toujours regarder… _Elle reprit son errance, écartant çà et là deux cintres, observant ici un soutien-gorge, là un ensemble coordonné avant de se figer, un rictus narquois sur les lèvres. Devant elle, en tête de gondole, était exposé un ensemble outrageusement aguichant (et cher) en dentelle bleu nuit. _Ah ben, y'a la panoplie complète, dites-moi…_, railla intérieurement la Gryffondor en détaillant tour à tour le soutien-gorge pigeonnant, le tanga qui ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination, les portes jarretelles et la nuisette/combinaison transparente en tulle bleue. _Sérieusement… les filles qui portent ce genre de trucs ont-elles pensé à ce qu'ils représentent ?! Le symbole même de la domination masculine, de l'hypersexualisation du corps féminin, de la culture du viol, de… bref, je ne cautionne pas._ Tirant l'ensemble du portant pour mieux l'observer, Hermione secoua la tête. _Et puis toutes ces lanières, cette dentelle, d'accord c'est bien joli mais qu'est-ce que ça doit être désagréable à porter… et long à mettre… Et sans parler de-_

« Bah alors, Granger, on s'habille pour l'hiver ? », railla la voix de Malfoy, se répercutant dans tout le magasin. Faisant un bond de surprise, Hermione reposa précipitamment (et mal) le cintre sur la gondole et se retourna, les yeux aussi ronds que ceux d'une chouette effraie.

Draco Malfoy se tenait à quelques pas derrière elle, accompagnés de ses deux gorilles Crabbe et Goyle, hilares, et d'un Blaise Zabini qui semblait complètement mortifié par le comportement de son ami.

« J'ai peur que tu aies un peu froid si tu ne mets que ça, par contre », reprit Malfoy en désignant l'ensemble bleu nuit en souriant.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, toujours sur mon dos ! C'est du harcèlement ! », s'égosilla Hermione en serrant les poings.

« Oui…non… j'en sais rien. Peut-être. Pourquoi ? Tu aimerais ça ? », se moqua sans vergogne le blond lui adressant un sourire éclatant.

« Pauvre type… », balbutia misérablement Hermione en tournant les talons pour fuir la boutique en vitesse. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle remette à jour sa liste des réparties cinglantes, ces derniers temps elle avait tendance à se répéter.

« A ton service, Granger ! », lança le blond dans son dos, tandis que les rires de Crabbe et Goyle résonnaient dans les oreilles d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte les lieux.

La tête rousse de Ginny sortit de l'une des cabines d'essayage, placées à quelques mètres du rayon lingerie et elle fusilla Malfoy du regard.

« Achète-lui une doudoune si tu te préoccupes à ce point de sa santé, Malfoy… », railla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Zabini et Malfoy se retournèrent en direction des cabines. Ginny vit Blaise lui adresser une expression blasée et lever les yeux au ciel.

« On ne t'a rien demandé, Weaslette », cracha Draco en fronçant le nez. « Retourne donc à tes essayages de robes pas chères… »

« C'est toujours un plaisir de papoter avec toi, Blondinet… », soupira Ginny en refermant la porte de sa cabine.

Crabbe et Goyle s'éloignaient déjà avec Zabini, tandis que Malfoy continuait de fusiller du regard la porte de la cabine de la rousse. Puis pensif, ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'ensemble bleu nuit et un sourire machiavélique se forma lentement sur ses lèvres. Il venait d'avoir une idée.

~o~

Assise au coin du feu dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Hermione se relaxait enfin. Remplissant des pages et des pages sur la guerre des géants au XIX° siècle pour un devoir à rendre la première semaine de janvier, le joyeux tumulte des Gryffondors jouant aux échecs, à la bataille ou écoutant simplement de la musique autour d'elle, Hermione se sentait mieux qu'elle ne l'avait été ces derniers jours. L'avantage de rester terrée dans la tour, Malfoy ne pouvait pas venir l'embêter ici. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ginny, en revanche.

« Hermione, il te reste quinze jours pour faire ce travail, il faut que tu te détendes… », fit Ginny en se laissant tomber sur un pouf vermillon à côté d'elle.

« Crois-le ou non, travailler me détend », répliqua Hermione en trempant sa plume dans son encrier.

« Ça, j'imagine… », maugréa Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais tu ne pourras pas te cacher de Qui-Tu-Sais indéfiniment, il te reste sûrement des cadeaux de Noël à acheter, des courses à faire, des cartes de vœux à envoyer… », énuméra la rousse.

« J'ai terminé mes cadeaux en novembre et j'ai déjà envoyé mes cartes de vœux… », répondit Hermione en pinçant les lèvres. « Et je ne me cache absolument pas. »

« Dans ce cas, allons travailler toutes les deux à la bibliothèque ! Il y a trop de bruit, là… », railla la cadette des Weasleys en attendant la réaction d'Hermione.

« Non merci, je suis bien ici… », rétorqua la lionne en reprenant son écriture. Ginny abdiqua et secoua la tête. Parfois, Hermione pouvait être une vraie tête de mule. Mais il y avait une autre tête de mule dans cette école, et celle-ci ne tolèrerait pas longtemps de voir son souffre-douleur préféré lui échapper des mains. La preuve en images…

« Her-Hermione Granger ? » fit une petite voix apeurée derrière les deux amies. Celles-ci se retournèrent, tombant nez à nez avec un minuscule première année en rouge et or, tremblant comme s'il venait de croiser le fantôme de Voldemort en personne. Il tenait également une boîte emballée dans un papier cadeau argenté.

« Oui ? », répondit Hermione en dévisageant l'enfant, qui sembla soulagé.

« Un grand dans le couloir m'a obligé à te donner ça », bredouilla le garçonnet en lui tendant la boîte.

« Et comment était-il, ce grand ? », ironisa Ginny, qui pensait déjà connaître la réponse.

« Bah… grand… », marmotta-t-il, tandis qu'Hermione lui prenait le cadeau des mains. « Blond… il faisait très très peur… un Serpentard. »

Ginny arbora une expression narquoise et se tapota le menton de l'index, tandis qu'Hermione fermait les yeux et soupirait comme si elle portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. « Ca alors, je me demande bien qui ça peut être ? », minauda la rouquine tandis que son amie la fusillait du regard.

« Crotte, Ginny », gronda Hermione avant de reporter son attention sur le petit garçon. « Merci, et désolée que cet imbécile t'ait effrayé. Je veillerai à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus… »

Le garçon s'enfuit à toutes jambes et Ginny se rapprocha un peu plus d'Hermione, balayant d'un bras parchemins, plume et encrier pour faire de la place. « Allez, ouvre-le ! », ordonna-t-elle alors qu'Hermione lui jetait un regard scandalisé.

« Hors de question ! », protesta-t-elle en secouant la tête. « En plus, je suis certaine que ça va nous exploser au visage. »

Pour toute réponse, Ginny donna une pichenette sur le couvercle de la boîte, laquelle se renversa et s'ouvrit instantanément. « Oups ! », fit-elle, pas désolée du tout. « Bon maintenant qu'on sait que ça n'explose pas, on peut regarder ce que c'est ! »

« Parfois, je me dis que tes parents auraient vraiment dû s'arrêter après avoir eu Ron… », grommela Hermione en prenant la boîte dans ses mains.

« La ferme, je suis leur plus beau chef-d'œuvre », se pavana la rousse en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière avec un sourire satisfait. Mais une exclamation furieuse l'interrompit et elle sursauta violemment.

« OH LE SALE PETIT… L'ESPECE DE… C-… F… GAAAH ! », hurla Hermione, les yeux rivés sur le contenu de la boîte. Autour d'elles, les Gryffondors présents leur adressèrent quelques regards curieux et des chuchotements se firent entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », fit Ginny en se penchant vers Hermione. « Merlin ! », s'esclaffa-t-elle en avançant une main vers l'ensemble de lingerie bleu nuit en dentelle qu'Hermione avait aperçu la veille chez Gaichiffon. « Dis donc, il attaque dur, le coquinou ! »

« Je le savais », grogna Hermione, hors d'elle. « Tout avec lui n'est qu'humiliations, moqueries, avanies et satire. Je vais lui faire manger ses entrailles par le nez, puis les hacher avec de l'ail et du persil, puis les lui faire manger encore, et ensuite-

« Hermione, tout le monde te regarde… », murmura Ginny, en lui arrachant la boîte des mains pour observer l'ensemble plus en détails. « Belle pièce, il s'est pas fichu de toi. Tiens, il y a une note avec. »

Hermione cessa de ruminer et saisit le papier que Ginny venait de sortir de la boîte. Le dépliant, elle le lut en silence, consciente que son amie lisait par-dessus son épaule.

_Pas chiche de le porter au réveillon. –DM_

« Ce type est vraiment un désaxé », gronda Hermione en secouant la tête.

« Bien sûr que t'es chiche ! », s'exclama joyeusement Ginny en lui arrachant le papier des mains.

« Quoi ?! Non ! Ginny, c'est hors de question ! », protesta Hermione avec véhémence.

La rousse écarta les bras et écarquilla les yeux. « Mais Hermione, c'est justement ça le truc ! », s'écria-t-elle comme si c'était évident. « Il est certain que tu ne le porteras pas en écrivant ça ! Au contraire, si tu le mets, ça lui en bouchera un coin et il ne saura certainement plus quoi dire pour te vexer ! »

Hermione referma la bouche et fronça les sourcils. « Pas faux… N'empêche que c'est complètement tordu. Et malsain. Je te le dis, je ne vais pas poser sur ma peau quelque chose offert par ce cinglé », acheva-t-elle, catégorique.

« Et moi, je te dis que tu as tort… », rétorqua Ginny en remettant le couvercle sur la boîte. Puis elle la tendit à Hermione avec une expression assurée. « Pour une fois que tu as l'occasion de lui couper le sifflet, tu ne vas tout de même pas cracher dessus… »

La mine sombre, Hermione tendit la main pour reprendre son cadeau. Il restait un peu plus d'une journée avant la soirée organisée par les jumelles Patil. Elle avait donc tout le temps de prendre une décision réfléchie. Boudeuse, elle empoigna la boîte pour la monter dans son dortoir. _C'est tout réfléchi, je ne le mettrais pas_.

~o~

« Elle ne le mettra pas… », soupira Blaise après que Draco lui ait raconté son 'plan génialissime'. Les deux garçons déjeunaient à la table de Serpentard, à l'écart des autres élèves.

« Bien sûr que si… », fit le blond en roulant des yeux. « J'ai glissé un petit mot dans le paquet : _pas chiche de le porter au réveillon_. Elle est tellement prétentieuse qu'elle va sûrement penser que le mettre serait un excellent moyen de me rabattre le caquet. Mais j'ai tout prévu ! »

Blaise lui jeta un regard apathique. « Hourra, tu es un génie… », soupira le métis en roulant des yeux.

« Content que tu le réalises enfin », se gaussa l'héritier Malfoy avec un sourire ravi.

Blaise gonfla les joues et souffla longuement. « Qui te dit qu'elle ne l'a pas fichu à la poubelle sans même l'ouvrir, d'ailleurs ? »

Le sourire de Malfoy fondit comme neige au soleil. « Je… j'avais pas pensé à ça… », marmonna-t-il en pâlissant.

« Je suis terrassé par l'étonnement… », railla Blaise en croisant les bras. « J'imagine qu'il va falloir attendre demain soir pour le savoir, dans ce cas. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Je vais pas attendre aussi longtemps… Je vais lui demander ! », déclara-t-il en se levant d'un bond. Tournant la tête en direction de la table de Gryffondor, il la sonda mais aucune tignasse ébouriffée n'y était visible.

« Assis », aboya Blaise en lui assenant une tape sur le bras. « Un peu de patience. Franchement, je me demande comment elle te supporte. A sa place, ça fait un moment que j'aurais demandé une injonction d'éloignement contre toi. »

« A sa place, ça fait un moment que tu aurais couché avec moi, petite dévergondée », rétorqua Draco en se rasseyant.

Blaise haussa les sourcils avec une expression suggestive et se lécha les lèvres. « C'est parce que tu es irrésistible, mon cochon. »

~o~

Vingt-huit heures. Vingt-huit longues heures et elle n'avait toujours pas été fichue de prendre la moindre décision. Mettre ou ne pas mettre, telle était la question. Hermione avait d'abord opté pour « ne pas mettre » mais avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Une grosse culotte en coton faisait un inélégant boudin au niveau de ses hanches sous le tissu noir de sa robe. En d'autres circonstances, elle s'en serait fichue comme de sa première chaussette, mais après avoir passé des jours à faire une fixette sur cette histoire stupide de sous-vêtements disgracieux, le boudin lui sautait aux yeux dès que son regard croisait son reflet dans le miroir. En bref, elle ne voyait _que_ ça.

Debout dans la salle de bains des filles, attenante aux dortoirs, Hermione avait beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, jamais le boudin de la culotte ne semblait décidé à partir, ni même à s'atténuer. Elle entendait déjà les commentaires railleurs des Serpentards.

_Oh, regardez, Granger avait peur de se noyer dans le punch, elle a pris sa bouée… !_

Hermione ferma les yeux et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir un seul sous-vêtement prévu pour les tenues moulantes. Même un moche aurait fait l'affaire. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé lorsqu'elle était chez Gaichiffon ?

_Je sais pourquoi… Parce que mon esprit était entièrement accaparé par Malfoy, les idioties de Malfoy, la mesquinerie de Malfoy, la méchanceté de Malfoy… _

Hermione revint dans le dortoir et se dirigea vers sa malle. L'ouvrant d'un geste sec et agacé, elle baissa les yeux. Dans un coin, se trouvait le cadeau en papier argenté du Serpentard, là où elle l'avait sagement rangé la veille, persuadée qu'elle ne l'en ressortirait pas avant très longtemps. _C'est là où j'ai fait une erreur_, pensa-t-elle. _J'aurais dû le jeter au feu. Parce que maintenant, je sais qu'il est là, qu'il pourrait me sauver la mise ce soir, qu'il pourrait me permettre de mettre fin une bonne fois pour toutes à cette histoire stupide… Non, je ne suis pas en train d'envisager de le mettre. J'énonce simplement les faits._

Aussi sèchement qu'elle l'avait ouverte, Hermione referma la malle. Inspiration. Rouverture de la malle. Fermeture. Expiration. Ouverture. Grognement. Fermeture. _Raaaaah !_

Ouverture. _Bon, je peux toujours l'essayer. Juste pour voir si ça règle ce problème de boudin. Et ensuite je le remets dans sa boîte. Et Malfoy n'en saura jamais rien._ Hermione esquissa un sourire. Voilà une bonne décision. Rationnelle, réfléchie, raisonnable. Empoignant la boîte, Hermione l'emporta avec elle dans la salle de bains et retira à nouveau sa robe et ses vieux sous-vêtements.

_Sérieux, et tout ton discours sur la domination masculine, l'hypersexualisation du corps féminin, la culture du viol, c'était du blabla ?_, fit une petite voix dans un recoin de sa boîte crânienne.

_J'ai dit, je l'essaye seulement ! Si ça se trouve, ça n'ira pas avec la robe_, se répondit intérieurement Hermione en enfilant le tanga et le soutien-gorge assorti. Elle relégua sans hésiter la combinaison/nuisette au fond de la boîte (_« Faut pas abuser, non plus… »_), mais arrêta son geste lorsque sa main effleura le porte-jarretelles. Puis secoua la tête. _Hors de question. De toute façon, je n'ai que des collants, pas de bas, voilà qui règle la question._

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit à la volée et Hermione poussa un cri strident, se couvrant aussitôt avec sa robe noire. Ginny entra dans la pièce et referma derrière elle.

« Lavande s'impatiente », dit-elle simplement, ignorant les regards scandalisés d'Hermione. « Elle t'a autorisé à passer en premier car selon elle 'tu ne mets jamais plus de 4 minutes et vingt-cinq secondes à t'habiller', mais là elle commence à regretter… »

« Tu sais ce que je lui dis à Lavande… », grogna Hermione en jetant sa robe sur le lavabo. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il s'agissait de Ginny, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de se cacher. Les deux filles se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps qu'elles s'étaient déjà changées de maintes fois ensemble, notamment au Terrier lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur.

« Aaaaah tu l'as mis, finalement ! », s'écria Ginny en découvrant l'ensemble en dentelle sur son amie. « Ça tombe bien, je t'ai apporté ça ! »

Elle lança une boîte à Hermione, qui l'attrapa au vol. _Des bas_…, pensa Hermione en se renfrognant. « Ginny, tu ne penses pas que tu abuses un peu ? »

La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna pour quitter la pièce. « Pense à la tête que Malfoy fera quand tu lui diras que t'as été chiche, finalement… », acheva-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « Bon, et grouille-toi, sinon Lavande va débarquer et si elle te voit comme ça, je te raconte pas l'interrogatoire que tu devras subir… »

Hermione déglutit et s'empressa de se préparer. La perspective d'une Lavande Brown et de sa langue bien pendue répétant à tout le monde qu'Hermione Granger portait des dessous chics pour un mystérieux inconnu la faisait frissonner d'horreur.

~o~

« C'est atroce… », souffla Hermione pour la énième fois à l'oreille de Ginny. « Ça gratte, ça rentre dans les fesses, ça tire… »

« Et ça va aller… », soupira son amie en se servant un grand verre de punch. « Arrête d'y penser. »

Ginny avait à peine trempé les lèvres dans son verre qu'elle écarquilla les yeux. Au même instant, Padma Patil fondit sur elle comme un aigle sur sa proie. « Comment est le punch ? », s'enquit l'Indienne en haussant les sourcils. « J'étais trop débordée avec la décoration, j'ai demandé à Dean et Seamus de s'en occuper et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le goûter. »

« Il est… », commença Ginny avant d'étouffer une quinte de toux. « …Parfait, absolument parfait… », mentit-elle en roulant des yeux. « Presque pas de rhum. »

L'expression de Padma se décomposa et elle se servit un demi-verre qu'elle renifla avec scepticisme. « Oh c'est pas vrai… McGonagall nous a autorisé _un peu_ d'alcool parce que nous sommes majeurs mais pas une quantité pareille ! », couina Padma en cherchant l'un des deux coupables des yeux. « C'est une catastrophe ! »

Comme Padma se ruait à l'autre bout de la salle, espérant coincer Seamus ou Dean pour les enguirlander copieusement, Ginny roula des yeux et prit une nouvelle gorgée de son punch avant de grimacer. « Elle aussi, il faut qu'elle se détende… », marmonna-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Celle-ci s'était servie un grand verre du breuvage et était en train de l'avaler d'un trait lorsque Ginny se tourna vers elle. La rouquine ouvrit de grands yeux et jeta un regard ahuri en direction de son amie. Hermione se retint de tousser et les yeux larmoyants, marmonna : « Ce Noël est de loin le pire de toute ma vie. J'ai vendu mon âme au Diable. Je joue à un jeu débile avec ce débile de Malfoy, jeu qui va très certainement se retourner contre moi. Et mes tétons me grattent affreusement. »

Ginny pinça les lèvres, retenant un rire nerveux. Hermione se resservit un second verre de punch et l'envoya rejoindre le premier dans son estomac. Elle avait tout juste eu le temps de se resservir une troisième fois lorsque Padma arriva avec un bidon de jus d'orange qu'elle versa dans les saladiers de breuvage pour diluer au maximum le trop-plein d'alcool. Tendant le cou, Ginny constata qu'Harry venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, précédant Malfoy et sa bande de quelques mètres. Avec un sourire ravi, elle se tourna vers Hermione, qui pleurait toujours sur son sort à proximité de son nouvel ami le saladier de punch et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Je vais voir Harry cinq minutes, toi, tu ne bouges pas », fit-elle tandis qu'Hermione se contentait d'un vague haussement d'épaules en guise de réponse. Trottinant jusqu'à son petit-ami, Ginny passa à proximité des Serpentards et adressa un regard appuyé à Blaise. Celui-ci comprenant le message, assena une tape sur l'épaule de Draco et désigna Granger du doigt.

« Regarde qui est toute seule là-bas, près du bar… », chantonna l'Italien tandis que Malfoy tournait la tête dans la direction indiquée.

« J'y vais… », souffla le blond, tandis qu'un sourire mesquin se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Hé », l'interpella Blaise alors qu'il s'éloignait. « Sois gentil. »

« Je suis toujours gentil ! », protesta son ami en haussant les épaules.

Blaise roula des yeux et se détourna. Il avisa le regard de sa complice aux cheveux de feu et hocha imperceptiblement la tête à son attention. Ginny répondit peu discrètement en levant le pouce.

Du côté du bar, Hermione en était à son quatrième verre de punch, surtout qu'après le rajout de jus d'orange, celui-ci était bien moins difficilement buvable. _Ou peut-être est-ce le cinquième ?_, pensa-t-elle en avalant un canapé au saumon fumé. _Surtout ne pas oublier de manger. C'est primordial._ Elle se retournait en direction de la salle lorsqu'elle vit approcher la cause de tous ses soucis.

« Salut, Granger », lança le blond de sa voix traînante. « Jolie robe. Dommage que ce ne soit pas ça qui m'intéresse. »

Le cerveau légèrement embrumé par la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait descendu ses premiers verres, Hermione laissa échapper un sifflement dédaigneux et lui jeta un regard féroce. « Je l'ai mis, Malfoy. Ahah ! Je parie que tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle-là ! », s'écria-t-elle en pointant son index sous le nez du blond.

Celui-ci ne se laissa pas démonter et son sourire narquois s'élargit. « Je ne te crois pas. »

« Eh bien, ne me crois pas, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? », rétorqua Hermione en haussant les épaules. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, cependant, Malfoy saisit l'une des bretelles tombantes de sa robe et l'écarta pour voir l'autre bretelle en-dessous. Bleu nuit.

« J'hallucine, tu l'as vraiment mis ?! », fit-il, manifestement impressionné.

Hermione hocha la tête avec une expression hautaine. « Et ouais ! Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? », lui lança-t-elle, bravache.

« Assez… », avoua-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. « Mais… tu as tout mis, _tout mis_ ? », reprit-il avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

« Hmm hmm », mentit Hermione en opinant du chef. Le mouvement la fit légèrement tanguer sur ses pieds et elle s'empressa de manger un nouveau canapé.

Malfoy plissa les yeux et la sonda avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté.

« Menteuse. »

Hermione le regarda, vexée d'avoir été mise à nu aussi aisément. Elle baissa le nez et fit la moue. Comment avait-il pu le deviner aussi vite ?

« Bon, ok, je n'ai pas mis l'espèce de petite nuisette… », avoua-t-elle avant de hurler intérieurement : _mais ferme-la ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui racontes tout ça ?!_

La bouche de Malfoy s'ouvrit en un grand « o » surpris et il se pencha en avant, comme s'ils étaient en train de partager un secret d'Etat. Ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas.

« Ça veut dire que tu as mis les porte-jarretelles aussi ? », ironisa-t-il tandis qu'elle lui jetait un regard soudain venimeux.

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, maintenant laisse-moi », gronda-t-elle en plissant les yeux. « Et j'espère que cette stupide histoire de sous-vêtements est terminée. Tu as intérêt à me lâcher les baskets. »

Le sourire que Malfoy esquissa alors à cet instant ne lui plut pas, mais alors pas du tout. Machiavélique, calculateur, il n'augurait rien de bon.

« Promis, j'arrête de t'embêter avec ça… », fit-il en levant les mains. « Bon, peut-être à plus tard, Granger… »

Décontenancée, Hermione le regarda s'éloigner tranquillement, comme si après toutes ces journées de harcèlement moral, l'histoire s'arrêtait bel et bien là. Lâcher prise aussi facilement n'était définitivement pas le genre de Draco Malfoy. Alors que mijotait-il ?

Fier de son mauvais coup, le blond s'éloigna d'un pas qu'il voulut lent et nonchalant, conscient que la Gryffondor ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle devait soupçonner quelque chose sans deviner quoi et cela devait l'énerver au plus haut point.

« _MALFOY_ ! »

Draco sursauta et se retourna. Mais Granger était désormais en train de discuter avec Ginny Weasley, réapparue d'on ne savait où, et elles ne regardaient pas dans sa direction. Le blond balaya du regard les autres invités mais personne ne semblait l'appeler ou tenter d'attirer son attention.

_J'ai dû rêver…_, pensa-t-il avant de hausser les épaules.

~o~

Les bras croisés, sauf pour avaler mécaniquement divers petits amuse-bouche afin de remplir son estomac, Hermione fusillait Malfoy du regard en grommelant. Le blond ne lui avait plus parlé de la soirée et en un sens, elle aurait dû s'en réjouir. Mais les regards que lui et Blaise lui lançaient de temps à autre, ainsi que les sourires mauvais qui étiraient parfois les lèvres du blond lui laissaient présumer que le pire était encore à venir.

« Je sais qu'il prépare quelque chose… mais quoi ? », grommela-t-elle tandis que Ginny se versait un nouveau verre de punch et dissimulait son sourire en buvant une gorgée. « Ça me tue. Il va me tomber un truc sur le coin du museau et je ne vais rien voir venir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance, d'après toi ? », demanda Hermione en prenant Ginny par le bras.

« Hermione, par pitié… », soupira la rousse en feignant l'ennui. (En vérité, elle s'amusait comme une petite folle.) « Malfoy ne t'a plus adressé la parole depuis près de deux heures. Tu devrais t'en réjouir, tu es enfin débarrassée de lui ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! », gémit Hermione en se mordillant un ongle. « Mais j'ai la conviction que ce n'est pas fini. Comme toujours, il fait profil bas et au dernier moment, il jaillit comme un maudit diable hors de sa boîte. »

« Ou alors tu es juste déçue que ça se soit arrêté là… », minauda Ginny en prenant un air détaché.

Le regard qu'Hermione lui jeta alors aurait pu percer des trous dans le plomb. « Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? », protesta la brune, les joues rosies par la chaleur et l'alcool.

« Oh rien, juste que Malfoy s'est enfin désintéressé de toi et que toi, en revanche, tu n'arrêtes plus de parler de lui… », railla Ginny en réprimant un fou rire.

« Je ne fais pas que parler de lui », mentit Hermione avec une évidente mauvaise foi.

« Non, c'est vrai », admit la rousse en riant. « Tout à l'heure, on a évoqué Blaise l'espace de vingt secondes, avant de réorienter la conversation sur Malfoy. Avoue, tu es déçue de t'être toute pomponnée et de ne pas avoir reçu plus de compliments que ça. »

« N'importe quoi, je ne me suis pas pomponnée… », fit Hermione en grimaçant. « J'ai relevé un pari stupide. Mais on ne m'y reprendra plus, c'est certain. »

Ginny ne répondit pas. Luna venait de faire son apparition. « Je vais faire un tour aux toilettes, vous m'accompagnez ? », demanda-t-elle avec son habituel sourire rêveur. « J'ai un peu trop abusé du punch et la dernière fois que j'ai bu un verre d'alcool, je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver ma maison alors qu'on prenait l'apéritif dans le jardin... »

« Je vais voir Harry ! Hermione, je te laisse l'accompagner ? », demanda Ginny en s'empressant de s'éloigner.

Hermione se tourna en soupirant et sourit à Luna. « Je viens. Ça me fera du bien de m'aérer et de marcher un peu… Cette histoire avec Malfoy m'a rendue complètement cinglée… »

« C'est Noël, Hermione », répondit Luna en l'entraînant vers les portes de la Grande Salle. « Tout le monde devient un peu cinglé. Et peut-être que ça se finira bien avec Malfoy ? »

« J'en doute », grogna Hermione avec un rictus. « Ça ne se finit jamais bien avec Malfoy. »

Luna haussa les épaules et les deux jeunes filles sortirent dans le couloir. Hermione frissonna. La différence de température entre la Grande Salle et le couloir sombre était impressionnante. Elles s'enfonçaient dans les corridors en direction des toilettes quand soudain, Luna se frappa le front du plat de la main, d'une manière absolument pas naturelle. « Quelle idiote, j'ai oublié mon sac à main ! Ne bouge pas, Hermione, je vais le chercher j'en ai pour une seconde ! », s'écria-t-elle en rebroussant chemin en direction de la Grande Salle.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, frottant énergiquement ses mains sur ses bras nus. Elle allait finir par attraper froid si ça continuait…

« Granger… », fit une voix mielleuse dans son dos.

Sursautant violemment, Hermione se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Malfoy se dégager d'un recoin sombre. _Je le savais…_, gémit-elle intérieurement, tandis que le blond s'avançait en souriant d'un air goguenard. _Luna… Ginny… bande de traîtresses._

« C'est fou, je n'imaginais absolument pas tomber sur toi ici… », ironisa-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté. « Le hasard… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Malfoy ? », marmonna Hermione, boudeuse. « Je croyais que tu en avais fini avec moi… »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça », musa-t-il en haussant les sourcils. « En fait, je suis venu chercher mon cadeau. »

« Dommage pour toi, je ne t'ai rien acheté », rétorqua Hermione en le toisant.

Malfoy esquissa une grimace. « Comme c'est peu prévenant de ta part… », remarqua-t-il en secouant la tête. « Pourtant, je t'ai offert un présent, il me semble logique d'un recevoir un en retour. »

« Et ma main sur ta joue, ça te suffirait comme retour ? », railla-t-elle avec un large sourire faux.

Mais le blond secoua de nouveau la tête. « Non. En revanche, je vois ici quelque chose qui n'attend que d'être déballé. »

« C'est moi que tu viens de comparer à un paquet, là ? », s'offusqua Hermione, les sourcils levés.

Malfoy ne répondit pas. Il avait continué d'avancer et s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres d'elle, si proche qu'elle devait à présent lever le menton pour soutenir son regard.

« Tu sais, Granger, il te suffisait de me rendre mon cadeau et on était quittes », murmura le blond en levant une main pour effleurer la bretelle de sa robe, qu'il fit glisser un peu plus sur le côté de son bras. « Mais tu l'as accepté. Pire, tu le portes. Et maintenant, la bienséance voudrait que tu m'offres quelque chose à ton tour. »

« Parce que tu te préoccupes de la bienséance, toi ? », se moqua Hermione tout en essayant d'ignorer le frisson que la sensation de sa bretelle glissant sur sa peau faisait courir le long de son dos.

« Allez, avoue… Tu étais déçue, tout à l'heure… », murmura-t-il en la forçant à reculer.

Les jambes fébriles à cause de l'éthanol qui coulait dans ses veines, Hermione eut du mal à rester debout et fut presque soulagée de sentir la paroi dans son dos pour se stabiliser. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy ne vienne se planter contre elle, empêchant toute sortie de ce traquenard.

« Déçue de quoi ? », demanda-t-elle, « de ne plus t'avoir sur le dos sans arrêt ? Merci, mais je l'ai très bien vécu. »

« Tu en voulais plus… », murmura-t-il en levant l'autre main pour faire glisser l'autre bretelle.

« Faux, je _m'attendais_ à plus… », corrigea-t-elle en suivant malgré elle des yeux les mouvements de la main gauche de Malfoy. « Tu m'a habituée à être bien plus tenace que ça. »

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder en face et de nouveau, comme le jour où les sœurs Patil avaient annoncé l'organisation du réveillon, toute trace de moquerie avait déserté le visage de Malfoy. Encore une fois, ses yeux gris-bleu la scrutaient comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à la dévorer. A l'engloutir. Et comme la première fois, Hermione se sentit absolument impuissante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Granger ? », demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça… », répondit-elle dans un souffle. « Toutes ces moqueries, ces plans foireux… et dernièrement mes amies qui s'y mettent aussi ? Si tu me disais à quoi ça rime, tout ça ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas. Lentement, le visage du jeune homme s'approchait de celui d'Hermione et la Gryffondor sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Avait-elle vraiment envie de laisser Malfoy l'embrasser ? Etait-ce raisonnable et sain d'embrasser un type qui l'énervait autant ? Et d'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas un nouveau coup tordu du Serpentard pour se payer sa tête ?

_Pour ça, il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir…_, pensa Hermione en regardant comme au ralenti les lèvres de Malfoy effleurer les siennes.

Quand soudain, elle sentit la main du blond venir tâter furtivement sa cuisse sous sa robe. Trop occupée à regarder son visage, elle en avait oublié de surveiller ses mimines.

« Mais c'est vrai que tu as mis les porte-jarretelles, en plus ! », s'esclaffa-t-il en sentant sous ses doigts la petite fermeture et la lanière qui reliait les bas au reste de la panoplie.

Hermione poussa un hurlement de rage et tenta de le repousser. Encore une fois, il s'était joué d'elle en beauté. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait espéré en le laissant approcher ainsi sa bouche de la sienne, toujours est-il que le résultat l'agaçait prodigieusement. Ce sale serpent allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Projetant les deux mains en avant, elle appuya de toutes ses forces sur la cage thoracique du blond mais cela n'eut pas d'effet probant. Mis à part celui de le faire redoubler d'éclats de rire. Furieuse, Hermione se plaqua contre le mur et réussit à se dégager. Elle commençait à s'éloigner en ruminant des insultes, lorsqu'elle sentit Malfoy la tirer par le bras et la forcer à se retourner. L'instant d'après, il l'embrassait avec passion. Le souffle coupé, Hermione se sentit poussée en arrière et son dos vint à nouveau rencontrer le mur qu'il avait eu tant de mal à quitter. Pendant ce temps, les mains de Malfoy avaient entrepris de caresser chaque parcelle accessible de son corps, avec une rapidité étourdissante.

_« EH OH MALFOY ! »_

Le blond délaissa soudainement les lèvres de la Gryffondor, qui le dévisagea, pantelante et hagarde. « Quoi ? », demanda-t-il en l'interrogeant du regard. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, la referma et secoua la tête. « Tu avais ta langue dans ma bouche, Malfoy, comment j'aurais pu dire quoi que ce soit ? », balbutia-t-elle, les joues en feu.

_Très juste_, pensa le blond en regardant autour de lui. Personne en vue ne cherchait à l'interpeller, comme dans la Grande Salle. Il se passait un truc pas net. Mais pour l'instant, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Ou plutôt une lionne à embrasser. Il reporta son attention sur la Gryffondor, qui le regardait toujours avec une expression stupéfaite.

« Du coup, je peux recommencer ? », marmonna-t-il, déjà avide de retrouver les lèvres qu'il venait de délaisser.

Les lèvres en question s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent de nouveau sans émettre le moindre de son. Puis se pincèrent. Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Que répondre à une telle question ? Son cerveau n'avait toujours pas réussi à décider si ce qui était en train de se passer avait le moindre sens. Mais ses cordes vocales répondirent les premières, laissant son esprit peser le pour et le contre dans son coin.

« Je crois, oui… », souffla-t-elle, étonnée de sa propre décision.

Malfoy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Aussitôt, il reprit possession des lèvres de la brune, serrant sa silhouette frêle et glacée par l'air vif des corridors contre lui. Sa respiration devenait saccadée et elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement lorsque la bouche du Serpentard quitta la sienne pour s'attaquer au creux de son cou.

_« MALFOY ! »_

Le blond releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas fou, cette fois il avait bien entendu qu'on l'appelait. Granger lui jeta un nouveau regard surpris, mais cette fois légèrement déçu comme si elle regrettait ces interruptions intempestives. Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander si elle venait de parler lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur sa joue. Ou du moins, ce fut l'impression que cela lui donna. Car Granger n'avait absolument pas levé la main sur lui. Laissant échapper un cri de douleur, il porta ses doigts à son visage et balaya les environs du regard. Pas un chat, ils étaient seuls.

« Malfoy, est-ce que ça va ? », demanda Hermione, inquiète.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque deux gifles sorties de nulle part le frappèrent à nouveau sur chaque joue. Fermant les yeux et poussant un cri de douleur, il battit des bras pour tenter d'éloigner la force invisible qui s'en prenait à lui. Et lorsqu'il les rouvrit… Granger était penchée sur lui.

D'après la sensation de la pierre froide dans son dos, il devina qu'il était tombé à la renverse sur le sol. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, la luminosité avait changé. Du couloir sombre et froid, il était passé à une atmosphère tiède et à une lumière claire de mi-journée. Et cette odeur de papier moisi…

Une violente douleur irradiait dans son crâne et il fronça les sourcils en voyant la cravate rouge et or de la Gryffondor pendre au-dessus de lui.

« Où est ta jolie robe, Granger ? », marmonna-t-il avant de porter une main à son front douloureux. Une énorme bosse y gonflait progressivement et il grimaça lorsque ses doigts passèrent dessus. Il plissa les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Sur le sol, près de son crâne, une salamandre peinte sur la reliure d'un énorme grimoire semblait le narguer. _La bibliothèque ?_

« Il délire, il a peut-être de la fièvre… », s'affola Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire en se penchant pour poser sa main sur son front. Draco lui jeta un regard mauvais et maugréa un « Pas touche » pour la dissuader de poser ses mains sur lui et la vieille femme leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ? », aboya-t-il tandis que Granger s'écartait, la mine coupable.

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? », demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Puis se tournant vers Mme Pince : « On devrait peut-être l'emmener à l'infirmerie… »

« Je vais bien… », maugréa Draco en se redressant sur son séant. Il porta de nouveau une main à la bosse de son front et tourna la tête en direction du grimoire sur le sol. Fronçant le nez, il le saisit d'une main et le retourna pour l'observer sous toutes ses reliures. Granger, qui suivait son manège, se pencha de nouveau vers lui.

« Je t'ai lancé le livre du haut de l'échelle et … tu l'as manqué », marmonna-t-elle, gênée. « Tu l'as reçu en plein sur le front et tu as perdu connaissance. Je te jure que je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! C'était un accident ! », ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Mme Pomfresh, comme si c'était elle qu'il fallait en priorité convaincre.

« Mais ça, c'était il y a cinq jours… et je l'ai rattrapé ce foutu bouquin », murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour les deux femmes qui l'observaient avec des expressions inquiètes.

L'expression d'Hermione se décomposa. _Oh mon dieu, j'ai déglingué Draco Malfoy…_, pensa-t-elle, horrifiée. Bien que tentant de ne pas paniquer (après tout, rien n'était irréversible avec cette chère Poppy Pomfresh), son cerveau ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer toutes les conséquences de son geste. Draco Malfoy avec des lésions cérébrales graves le diminuant mentalement, Lucius Malfoy fou de rage exigeant que justice soit rendue, elle-même condamnée à payer d'énormes dommages et intérêts aux Malfoys, un avenir professionnel brisé, une vie anéantie… Paniquée, elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant le blond et, tout en détachant les mots au cas où il serait incapable de les comprendre, elle expliqua : « Non, Malfoy… c'était il y a cinq minutes. »

Draco la regarda sombrement. Il commençait à raccrocher les wagons. Les cinq derniers jours, le cours de potions, l'annonce du Réveillon, l'achat coquin qu'il avait fait pour elle, ce moment béni où il avait enfin pu la caresser, l'embrasser… tout cela n'avait jamais eu lieu. Mis à part peut-être dans les tréfonds de son subconscient. _Merlin, ça semblait si réel…_

Comme il ne disait rien, Hermione (qui se sentait de plus en plus mal face à l'attitude étrange de son ennemi) brisa le silence inconfortable. « J'ai tout essayé pour te réanimer. J'ai commencé par des Enervate, mais ça n'avait aucun effet et-

« Miss Granger, on ne lance pas des sortilèges sur une personne inconsciente ! », la réprimanda Mme Pince. « Vous auriez dû venir me voir aussitôt ! Si la perte de connaissance n'est pas d'origine magique, les Enervate n'auront pour effet que de troubler l'esprit de la cible. Le pauvre M. Malfoy a dû faire d'atroces cauchemars ! »

Hermione avait à présent les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait paniqué, fait n'importe quoi et probablement causé de graves dommages au cerveau déjà étrangement conçu de Draco Malfoy. Elle tourna son regard humide en direction du blond. « Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Cette fois, Draco ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un rictus. Les dernières images de son « atroce cauchemar » lui revenaient en mémoire. Et pour être franc, si cette vieille chouette de bibliothécaire n'avait pas été là ainsi qu'une demi-douzaine d'élèves curieux, il aurait bien proposé à Granger d'en rejouer la reconstitution fidèle.

« Tu parles que c'était flippant, Granger… », chuchota-t-il pour qu'elle soit seule à l'entendre. « J'ai rêvé qu'on se roulait des pelles dans un couloir sombre. »

Hermione se figea, ouvrant des yeux ronds. Elle dévisagea le blond qui souriait largement, puis plissa les yeux et se releva en le fusillant du regard. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'inquiète, cet imbécile va manifestement très bien », gronda-t-elle en empoignant la bretelle de son sac, posé sur le sol.

Mme Pince leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna pour retourner à son bureau. « Mr Malfoy, vous irez tout de même voir Mme Pomfresh dans la journée, afin de vous assurer que tout est en ordre », dit-elle avant de disperser les curieux en frappant dans ses mains.

De nouveau, le serpent et la lionne se retrouvèrent seuls au rayon Herbologie. Le blond tenait toujours entre ses mains le grimoire d'Hermione et celle-ci tenta de le lui prendre mais il résista. _Tiens, tiens, comme dans mon rêve…_, chantonna-t-il intérieurement. _Voyons voir ce qu'il se passe si je redis exactement les mêmes choses…_

« Mais quoi encore ? » Elle tapa du pied. Avec la même expression agacée qu'il avait cru voir sur ses traits cinq jours (ou cinq minutes) plus tôt.

_Intéressant…_

« Tu n'as pas dit le mot magique… », souffla-t-il en tirant le grimoire vers lui. Agrippée au livre, Hermione se rapprocha légèrement et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? », cracha-t-elle en le dévisageant.

Draco haussa un sourcil pour bien lui signifier que non, il ne plaisantait pas. Comme dans son rêve, il la vit soupirer et fermer les yeux.

« C'est bon… Merci… », maugréa-t-elle, tandis qu'il lâchait le grimoire. Patiemment, il la regarda fourrer le livre dans son sac et tourner les talons. Il était temps de jouer le tout pour le tout. Si cette toute petite phrase de rien du tout avait réellement le pouvoir de leur faire passer un moment torride dans ce couloir sombre au réveillon, alors il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer sa chance. Mieux que ça, il s'appliquerait à tout refaire à l'identique jusqu'au soir du 24 décembre.

« Je parie que tu n'en as pas une seule… », lâcha-t-il alors, en reculant vers l'allée centrale les mains dans les poches. Elle leva le nez dans sa direction et fronça les sourcils.

« Pas une seule quoi ? », aboya-t-elle.

Il sourit de nouveau et haussa les épaules. Merlin qu'il avait hâte d'être au réveillon…

« Une en dentelle, Granger… quoi d'autre ? »

Lui adressant un clin d'œil mi-narquois, mi-séducteur, le blond tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il savait qu'elle le suivait du regard, la bouche ouverte sur un silencieux cri de rage. Il réprima une envie de rire. _Je sens que je vais passer un Noël inoubliable…_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

…**. ET J'ESPERE QUE VOUS AUSSI vous passerez un joyeux Noël. Je vous souhaite de recevoir plein de petits Dracos ornés de jolis rubans vert et argent. Oui oui, juste des rubans ! J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions sur ce (long, très long) OS car je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, en particulier les manigances de nos amis Ginny et Blaise ! **

**Voilà voilà, encore un Joyeux Noël à vous tous, j'espère que vous serez gâtés et on se retrouve en janvier pour la suite d'Ennemi(s) Intime(s) ! **

**Enormes bisous.**

**Xérès**


End file.
